Save Me, Save You
by animerules14
Summary: Yona gets captured and it is up to Jae-ha to try to find her and bring her back home safe. Rated M for language, some violence, and suggested adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story for Yona of the Dawn. I have watched the anime, but I have not read the manga, except bits and pieces. I tried to follow the manga with this story as best as possible. As the title suggests, this is a Yona and Jae-ha story. I have seen Jae-ha's name written as Jae-ha, Jae-Ha, and Jaeha. Of course it is the same name, but I am writing it as Jae-ha. This story has an M rating. To be clear, this story has language, some violence, and suggested adult themes. No limes or lemons \- my apologies if you think this is that kind of a story.

When I was writing this story (as I have finished it), it came out much better in my head than what it did as I was typing it. So if there's any errors or weird sentence structure, my apologies. I have tried to proofread the chapters before submitting. With that being said, let's begin! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You better bring her back safe, Droopy Eyes."

Hak's words resonated in his mind over and over as he leaped high into the air and passed the countless trees of the forest. He wasn't sure what was worse - Hak's tone of voice or his stabbing cold stare. Jae-ha tried to focus. It wasn't going so well.

It had been almost three days since Yona went missing.

A few days earlier ~

The gang was resting peacefully at Ik-Soo's home after their latest travels. The clumsy priest welcomed the happy bunch as usual and Yoon took control of cleaning the house, as Ik-Soo left it a mess again. The four Dragons were either resting or washing up from their two week trip around Kouka Kingdom. Hak was tending to his ankle wound he received a few days before, and Yona, although very exhausted, was making sure everyone was finally relaxing.

"Ah, it's so hot out again…." noted Zeno as he raised his head towards the sky, shielding his eyes from the sun. He blinked twice and collapsed on the ground. "I'm so glad we can rest."

Yoon was finished sweeping the floor when he noticed the basket of food he provided for Ik-Soo before they left on their journey two weeks ago was three quarters of the way full. His face became red with rage.

"Ik-Soo!" he called out towards the priest and stomped in his direction by the window. "Why haven't you been eating? Don't tell me you have been fasting again?" he pointed to the basket on the ground. "I know you claim it's important to not eat for some time, but we were gone for_ two whole weeks_!" Yoon wanted to smack Ik-Soo's face, which had a big smile.

"But Yoon…..when I hear God's voice, I have to listen intently," whined the priest. "I had many visions. You don't understand. This time around I had to heavily interpret the words and…"

"But nothing!"

Yoon was clearly upset. He shoved a pear in front of Ik-Soo's face. "Here! Eat." Ik-Soo slowly grabbed the pear and pouted, "Fine…." and took a bite of the fruit.

Meanwhile, Kija overheard the Priest's words and became concerned for the young man.

"You had many visions lately? What were they this time?"

Pear juice rolling down his hand and his chin, Ik-Soo shook his head. "No. I cannot repeat it. Not here. Not now."

This caught Jae-ha's attention.

"Ehh, what do you mean you cannot repeat it? What's wrong with not telling us?" He walked over and bent down to face Ik-Soo and was face to face with him, smirk on his own face, "Could it be the priest can see dirty visions and doesn't want to say anything?"

"No, no, no, no, no! Not that!" shrieked Ik-Soo as he shoved Jae-ha away. What nerve to speak to an Oracle like that. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean, God-hearing priest?" asked Hak who was leaning on the wall by the window. "If you're meant to prophecy messages, why can't you say them?"

"Jae-ha, Hak, please, stop it," Yona approached the alarmed priest and tried to calm him down. "If Ik-Soo doesn't want to say anything, he doesn't have to say it," she smiled towards Ik-Soo who was red with embarrassment. "Don't listen to them, okay? They don't know better."

What a hit in the head to the two guys who twinged from Yona's sharp words.

Ik-Soo looked down at the ground and didn't say anything for a few seconds. After he figured the correct words to say, he mumbled, "It's best not to say anything right now. For someone's safety."

His words caught everyone's attention. They all looked at Ik-Soo and wondered if he would say any more. A few seconds passed and Ik-Soo stood up too fast with what seemed like a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Well, well, Yoon, since you're back, and am angry at me about eating, how about you fix something good to eat?"

"Hey! Don't change the subject so quickly!" Yoon yelled from across the room. He was already getting the cooking pot ready and felt the need to chase Ik-Soo around the house with his large spoon.

The gang finished the last of the soup that Yoon made to the very last drop. It was a fantastic meal of various fish and vegetables. It was the first hot meal the group had in over a week.

"Ahh, I'm so full!" Zeno sighed and slumped to the ground, his belly full from numerous helpings. "The genius did it again, another wonderful meal." He was halfway dozing off.

Shin-Ah was still finishing up his third helping and the other two dragons were sipping sake they bought at the last town. Yona was finished and gathered the bowls and spoons and went to help Yoon clean up after the meal. Hak was on guard.

Yona entered Ik-Soo's house with the bowls and set them down. She noticed Ik-Soo facing the house fire pit, where the fire was still roaring strong.

"Ik-Soo," she called out to the priest, "Please forgive Hak and Jaeha for their ill behavior earlier. Again they didn't know better." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to say anything, except when you're ready to tell us."

He lifted his head slowly.

"In my vision, I saw your return to my house, and after that I felt separation and sorrow, like someone was torn from us without warning," he mumbled softly so no one but Yona could hear him.

Yona blinked twice. She didn't expect to hear an answer from him. Especially not one with such a cryptic message.

"Oh, I see…"

He grabbed her hands between his and pleaded, "You must not say it to anyone. They must not know. Very rare are my visions wrong. I pray they can often be wrong. But this one felt so, so…" Ik-Soo's voice trailed off as he was close to crying. Yona began to panic.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" she assured him softly and squeezed his hands. "I won't say anything. Not even to Hak! Don't worry, Ik-Soo!" she nervously laughed. This is something she more or less really needed to tell Hak, but perhaps she could take the priest's words to heart and let it go.

He could only sigh in relief.

* * *

The next morning, Yoon woke up before everyone, before the sun, as usual, and began to sweep outside of the house. Ik-Soo's words were still weighing heavily on his mind. He best be on guard more than normal.

After sweeping, he swiftly but quietly prepared for breakfast. He started a fire in the outside pit with small sticks he had gathered. When the fire was good enough, Yoon put the pot over it and gathered some ingredients to add to it. Within a few minutes the smell would wake someone up from their sleep.

That honor this morning went to Shin-Ah, who had Ao poking at his face. His stomach began to growl that instant. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his mask and placed it as usual. Neatly folding his blanket and setting it aside, he quietly walked past the other sleeping dragons.

"Oh, good morning Shin-Ah." Yoon looked over his shoulder to see the Blue Dragon quietly approaching him, while half-asleep. Yoon could tell.

"Good morning…." he sighed. A big yawn escaped from his mouth.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Yoon carefully stirred the pots' contents. Shin-Ah relaxed on the ground watching the sun gently peak through the trees.

A sudden stir came from the house.

"Good morning, everyone!" Zeno was again overly cheerful so early in the morning. A big smile was across his face.

"Be quiet! Some people are still sleeping!"

Yoon was waving the spoon towards the Yellow Dragon. Once again he was being so noisy not long after the sun was up.

"Aww man, don't be so gloomy! Today is a new day!" the smile did not leave Zeno's face. He sat down next to Shin-Ah. "Good morning, Blue Dragon!"

Shin-Ah nodded his greeting. He felt like falling back to sleep.

"Was there anyone else up when you left the house? Breakfast is almost ready."

Zeno shook his head back and forth.

"Nope. The Thunder Beast is still hunched over by the wall. The Priest is curled up in his usual spot. Hmm... Green Dragon had his mouth open stretched out on his sleeping mat. White Dragon was resting peacefully, and Yona was a sleeping beauty!"

The last comment threw Yoon off guard. A slight blush appeared on his face.

"Why did you have to put it like that?" he gruffly asked the Yellow Dragon, who began to laugh.

"Hey! Why are you two so noisy at this time of the day?" Hak was making his way to the group. Obviously he didn't have a smile on his face. "How many times have I said that you two need to stop arguing so early in the morning? The Princess is still sleeping!"

"Sorry, sorry! This one wanted to know who was still sleeping so I told him." Zeno pointed to Yoon and took no blame.

"Okay! Enough! Breakfast is ready!" Yoon passed out the bowls and spoons to everyone around him. "Don't forget to save some for the others." He glared at Shin-Ah and Zeno who tend to eat a lot. "That means you two need to watch it, alright?"

A shiver went up Shin-Ah's spine. Yoon's attitude didn't affect Zeno at all.

"Yay! Time to eat!"

Fifteen minutes later, Ik-Soo stumbled out from his home, lured by the smell of food. He sat down and took a bowl. Everyone else was comfortably eating, while Yoon was glaring at Shin-Ah and Zeno to make sure they didn't take too much.

"I overslept! I'm so sorry!" Kija was running to the group as he was trying to finish getting dressed.

"Okay, okay. Just take a bowl and eat. Don't take too much," Yoon responded coldly as he pushed a bowl and spoon towards him. Kija had a surprised look on his face.

"Don't take it too personally. He's just in a bad mood." Hak said in between bites. Kija sat down and began to fill a bowl.

"Was the little Miss and Green Dragon still sleeping?" Zeno curiously asked Kija while talking with his mouth full of food.

"Yes, they were. Jae-ha was sprawled all over the place. That's unusual for him."

"He probably had some perverted dream again," Hak so matter-of- factly stated. It wouldn't be anything new, to be honest. He heard Jae-ha talk in his sleep before, and it was quite dirty at times. He always denied it, though.

"Or he could have had a hard time sleeping. Maybe his leg bothered him."

"Kija, we know Jae-ha all too well. It was his dirty dreams."

"Yeah, but…."

"Good morning, Yona," Shin-Ah looked up to see the Princess walking towards them.

"Good morning, everyone!" Her smile was enough to make any day bright.

"Finally you're up. You slept in late. Here!" Yoon shoved a bowl and spoon to the latecomer. "Eat up before these guys eat it all."

Yona was surprised at Yoon's behavior.

"Is everything…."

"He's in a bad mood. Don't mind him," Hak leaned over and said to Yona. She slowly nodded and began to eat breakfast.

Unfortunately, the gang finished the rest of Yoon's prepared breakfast. Jae-ha was still in the house, supposedly still sleeping.

Yona cautiously helped Yoon gather the bowls and spoons and brushed her clothes from sitting on the dirt.

The Dragons would again rest today. They had a long past two weeks. Zeno was already napping by a tree, while Kija helped Yoon in the house and Hak was as usual on guard for anyone or anything. Shin-Ah and Ao were sitting off to the side, while he was sharpening his sword.

The Green Dragon sluggishly appeared before the group. "Morning, everyone….." his voice groggy and his eyes half closed.

"Jae-ha, good morning! You're finally awake," Yona turned and cheerfully greeted him. She stopped to notice his disheveled appearance.

"Finally!"

Yoon stomped over and tried to stand tall in front of Jae-ha.

"Do you know what time it is? There's no more breakfast for you to eat! If you're hungry, well, too bad!"

"Woah, woah, woah, hang on there kid! What did I do to get this attitude right after I wake up?" Jae-ha tried to push Yoon away from him.

"Yoon was just worried about you. According to Kija, you were all over the place on your sleeping mat. Did you sleep okay, Jae-ha?" Yona's gentle voice was like singing to his ears.

True, he did not sleep well at all last night. It wasn't so much his leg hurting, as it has on occasion. But last night he felt a genuine level of anxiety and a sense of warning. Something didn't seem right. He couldn't stay asleep. He forced back a yawn from escaping his mouth.

"Oh, I'm fine! Perfectly fine! It takes a lot of beauty sleep to look this good! I must have needed extra last night!" he nervously laughed.

"Ha. That's a good one." Hak could see past that lie easily.

Electricity shot through the air as Jae-ha shot him a sharp glare.

"Anyway, you missed breakfast. You can have some of Ik-Soo's fruit if you're hungry. Maybe ask him first?"

Jae-ha smiled.

"Kija, you're always looking out for all of us. Thank you. But I am fine. I will eat something later if I feel like it."

He sat down by the diminishing fire and shortly was staring into it. Something about last night…..

"Well anyways, there's a lot to do around here. Ik-Soo didn't tidy up like I said to while we were gone. I need some help with a few things." Gathering the pot, bowls and spoons, Yoon headed back to the house. "I would appreciate anyone's help!"

Now was not the time to help the loud kid. Jae-ha had to sit and think about what he experienced. He needed to also be on guard….

No, he was too tired to be on guard. Besides, that's what Hak was for. There were three other Dragons to defend Yona and keep the group safe.

The embers now extinguished, he stared off into the forest.

"Jae-ha?"

He snapped out of it and noticed Yona at his side, with a concerned look on her face.

"W-what, Yona dear?"

"Is everything okay? You don't seem like yourself," her expression changed to one of sadness. It struck him hard. Damn, this dragon's blood.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Really!" He jumped up and moved around. "See? Nothing is wrong!" he laughed, trying to sound convincing. He certainly did not want to hurt her.

Yona was not really convinced, but she wanted to believe him anyway.

* * *

The day slowly lingered on. Or so it felt for Jae-ha. The sun was in the center of the sky, and not much was happening.

He remembered the Oracle's words yesterday. _He had many visions_. Could that be related to his lack of sleep last night? He shook his head. He can't think of that now. He looked over at the other Dragons. Zeno was still sleeping after breakfast. Kija was helping Yoon. Or rather, Yoon was forcing him to help with various chores. Shin-Ah was watching Ao.

How could everyone be so off guard?

Wait...where was Yona? His eyes scanned frantically for the Princess. Where was she?

He was about a second away from springing up and searching for her, when he suddenly saw her and Hak within the trees. She was holding her bow and he held the basket of arrows. She was practicing archery.

A big sigh of relief. Jae-ha needed to really calm down. Everyone was fine.

He lay down on the ground and stared at the sky. The clouds were moving slowly, almost dreamlike. It had been many years since he had watched the clouds. So childlike and unusual for him to do now. Why was he doing it?

A loud scream made its way through the air around them.

Jae-ha shot up from the ground. Zeno woke up immediately and Shin-Ah looked in every direction holding his sword tight in his hand.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Hak came running from the forest, holding his guandao that he keeps close to him.

Everyone was confused. What really was wrong?

"T-there….over there…."

Kija was frozen in fear in a dark corner of Ik-Soo's house. He was pointing in the corner. The other dragons were approaching with caution.

"White Dragon, what's wrong?" asked Zeno, once again half asleep.

"There was a huge centipede!" he yelled. His fear of bugs… He backed away from the corner and almost bumped into Yoon and Ik-Soo.

"That's it? Another bug? You rattled the whole camp over a bug again?" Yoon raised his voice again. Kija was close to tears.

"This one was worse than the last one! I swear! I can't help it….."

Yoon was ready to hit Kija with the cooking pot before Ik-Soo stopped him. "No, Yoon! You must not do that! Kija meant no harm."

The house was full of noise as some were yelling and others were trying to bring peace. After a few minutes the chaos died down a little bit. No one was hurt, thankfully. Everything could turn back to normal. As much normal that the gang usually undergoes.

The last few minutes gave Jae-ha a headache. They were gone for two weeks, and now that they returned, it should be quiet. Nope, that was wrong. He rubbed his temples.

"Has anyone seen the Princess?"

Hak rushed back to the house and began to frantically look for Yona. She was here when the whole bug fiasco happened, right?

"Princess? Princess?!"

His expression showed much fear. The others picked up on that fear. She was just practicing archery with Hak a few minutes ago. She _should_ be here, right? Hak began to tear away at the now clean house and Yoon was losing patience.

"Princess!"

"Yona!"

They all began to look for her. She wasn't in the house. She wasn't anywhere around the house. Neither was she by the fire pit outside, nor by the spot where she was doing archery.

Everyone was in a panic.

"Look! Her bow and some arrows are over here!" Yoon was just past where she was practicing and her bow, now broken, and some arrows were in his hand. Everyone exchanged glances.

Jae-ha's heart raced. This was it. This was why he didn't get sleep last night. Something like this was going to happen, and it did. It was Yona who was affected, and she was nowhere in sight.

"Priest!" He looked towards Ik-Soo with concern. "This is what your visions were about, right?" His voice was so shaky.

All Ik-Soo could do is nod ever so slowly.

"Dammit!"

Jae-ha turned and left the house. He leaped toward the sky and hopped from tree to tree, trying his best to peer between them in hopes to see Yona. He couldn't. Jae-ha wondered if the other Dragons could sense her presence. Because right now, he couldn't.

A half hour passed and still no luck. Jae-ha returned with a heavy heart to the house.

"Jae-ha! Did you have any luck?" Kija ran up to him, clearly with red eyes from crying.

Jae-ha shook his head.

"This is all my fault! If it wasn't for that bug…." Kija lost it again, blaming himself for Yona's apparent capture. He sunk to his knees.

A pat on the back led him to look up. Shin-Ah was comforting him and Ao squeaked and scurried to Kija's shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Kija."

He continued to cry. Yoon was sitting on the ground with fists full of dirt. Ik-Soo was already praying for Yona's safety. Hak, on the other hand, hid his emotions.

"What are we going to do? There's not much I can do…" Zeno tried to keep back tears, as well.

"We can't give up."

Guandao in hand, Hak glared at everyone around him, piercing through their souls. "We can't give up. I won't give up on her. I don't think any of us will ever give up on her. We need to keep looking."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Ik-Soo was instructed by Yoon to stay at the house, just in case Yona would somehow return. It was Hak's best judgement that Zeno stayed back with him.

The three other Dragons and Hak packed up and decided to split up. Hak and Jae-ha were together, as were Kija, Yoon, and Shin-Ah. More ground could be covered that way. Yoon would help the White and Blue Dragons since he knew the area.

Night fell quickly. No luck.

The next day, they set out again very early in the morning. They went in different directions again and even went further than the previous day. Still no luck.

Night fell again. The next morning, they went out again. They were very exhausted. Hak had very little sleep. He almost collapsed from exhaustion. That, and he was still nursing his ankle injury.

"This isn't working!" Yoon threw his arms in the air. "Yona…." he had tears in his eyes.

It was two days since Yona went missing. None of the Dragons could sense her presence. Everyone was on edge.

"Kija, I know it's been tough, but you have to help us."

Hak put on a strong face and confronted Kija who just about shut down out of sadness and frustration. He was still convinced it was his fault that Yona went missing. Here it was two days and she still didn't turn up.

"It's too hard, Hak. I can't sense her at all. My brothers, the other Dragons cannot sense her either. There have been no clues, no leads. I just…can't do this anymore. I want to find her, but…."

"Shin-Ah, what's wrong?"

Jae-ha noticed Shin-Ah staring off. He had even lifted his mask a little bit from his face. His piercing golden eyes were seeing something.

"Far from here…..there is someone. With a sword. Red garments, hair tied up…he's exhausted. He...keeps looking back behind him."

Everyone was looking at Shin-Ah, hopeful to hear more.

"Is there anyone with him?" wondered Zeno.

Shin-Ah shook his head. His mask went back into place.

It was worth a shot.

* * *

Jae-ha, Hak, and Kija came back from seeking this person with the sword. Bound on his wrists and ankles, the prisoner was tossed onto the ground before the rest of the group. He let out a gasp.

"Don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me!"

He was panicking, wiggling around and trying to escape, which couldn't be possible. Kija took a strong hold of this man and situated him upright. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Where is she? Where is Yona? Where IS YONA?" Yoon was up in this man's face and clearly in a rage, and with this the man flinched from his actions.

"Yoon. Please." Hak pushed the kid back from the prisoner. Yoon was itching to get at the guy and try to beat him up.

Hak kneeled to the ground to face the prisoner, who was shaking in fear from Hak's cold, dark stare piercing through his soul. "Who are you, and what did you do with the girl?"

The bound man continued to move about and could not bear to look Hak in the eyes. Working up what little voice he could, "I don't know what you're sa-"

Hak's guandao was just inches from this man's face. The prisoner let out a loud shriek.

"K-Kai Kingdom…." he could barely get out of his throat.

"My my, can you speak a little louder, sir? We couldn't hear you," Jae-ha only slightly teased this bound, scared person before them. A smirk appeared on his face.

"They were heading to Kai Kingdom….I don't know where." the prisoner managed to say.

He was beginning to sweat now. Intimidated by the man before him with a guandao pointed at his face, but also these other men before him. One with a strange claw hand, a masked swordsman, a wild-haired young man and a tall green-haired man who was...amused?

"I'm sure you know more than that," Hak moved his weapon lower towards the prisoner's chest. Kija tightened his grip.

"My lord...s-sent us to find this girl with flaming red hair. Lord Tae-Jun…"

"Lord Tae-Jun?"

That bastard. The name alone was enough to make Hak's blood boil. Not only was he overly obsessed with the Princess and wanted to marry her, but he tried to capture her after King Il's assassination. The man was insane.

"What business does Lord Tae-Jun have with the Princess?" If words could kill, the prisoner would be long gone.

"I don't know…" the prisoner swallowed hard, his heart beating fast. "All I know is...that word was sent to my camp that my Lord saw this red haired woman in Katan Village. Or so he thought he saw her...she was meant to be captured and taken to him…"

"Then where is he now?" snapped Hak.

The prisoner jumped from the loud response. "He...he's in his home in the Fire Tribe…"

"Then why did you say Kai Kingdom earlier?" Kija earnestly reminded the prisoner of the grip on him.

This was too much for the man, it was overwhelming. He began to tear up from the confrontation and the fear that these could be his last moments living.

"Some of the soldiers…" he swallowed hard again. "Some of the soldiers upon gazing at the young girl with the red hair...thought she was not good enough for our Lord...so...they broke from the rest of us in the middle of the night along with her. I was half asleep when they left, and...I heard them saying they were heading to the Kai Kingdom. I don't know what they would do...maybe she would be a mistress to a ruler or a slave or…"

The back of Hak's hand met the prisoner's face.

"I'm telling the truth!" the prisoner was now weeping hysterically, his nose beginning to drip blood from the impact. "I swear, I'm telling the truth…."

The Dragons looked at each other and then at Hak.

"If this is all he has to say, do whatever you want to him." He addressed them, his grim voice sending chills through Yoon's back.

Kija carried the prisoner into the forest, the other three Dragons followed. The prisoner was in hysterics.

* * *

An hour passed. Sitting around a small fire, everyone was silent. The Dragons did not want to interfere with Hak. They were on edge and worried that if they said something wrong, that would be the end.

"Umm, does anyone have any ideas on how to get the little Miss back?" Zeno was surely brave to speak up.

Shin-Ah and Kija looked at each other, then to Jae-ha, Yoon, and then all eyes on Hak. Kija cleared his throat.

"Well...we have to get to her quickly, for sure. But from Ik-Soo's house to Kai Kingdom...that's really far. So...I don't think traveling on foot will help much."

"And we don't have access to horses or a cart or anything," Yoon added. The boy tried to think of something but their chances of traveling as a group would slow down their progress.

"Jae-ha."

Shin-Ah's quiet voice addressed the Green Dragon, who perked up from his name being mentioned.

"What?"

"Your leg." Shin-Ah pointed at his right leg. "You can travel to Yona faster than any of us."

The others looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Ao squeaked an approval, too. Jae-ha's leg would be beneficial once again, since he could glide through the sky and fatigue very little.

"Me? You want me to go find her?" he was in denial. Of course he knew he could get to Kai Kingdom faster than any other option. But could he do it alone?

"There's no other way, Green Dragon."

Jae-ha looked at Hak, who was staring at the ground through that whole conversation. He slowly moved his head towards Jae-ha. The expression on his face confirmed he trusted Jae-ha to do the job with no fail.

The next morning, the group was up early and helped prepare Jaeha for his long journey. Perhaps he could get there in a day and a half, if things went well. Yoon prepared a small bag of medicine and other supplies in case he got hurt. Shin-Ah sharpened Jae-ha's blades in case he needed to fight. Kija assisted Yoon in making some bread for him to eat.

In the late afternoon, Jae-ha prepared to leave.

"Here is your bag, Jae-ha. There's food and some medicine. Just in case." Yoon handed the bag to him, which he situated over his body. It was light enough so it wouldn't weigh him down.

"There is also a blanket wrapped in there, too. In case, once you find her, she is cold." added Zeno.

Jae-ha looked at everyone. His friends. They trusted him in finding the Princess. But could he really do it alone?

"Thank you," he expressed warmly.

"Ik-Soo has been by the waterfall for days, praying. He won't stop," relayed Yoon. "I know he wishes you luck, and prays that you two will return safely." Jae-ha nodded. He turned to Hak.

"You look like you aged ten years," he half-joked with the Thunder Beast. Using the joke said to him when Yona attempted to retrieve the Senjuso plant on that cliff in Awa, he knew it was wrong, but Hak looked really exhausted.

"You better bring her back safe, Droopy Eyes." he coldly advised the Green Dragon, with a look that could kill. Jaeha could only nod. He turned and leaped towards the sky, heading north.

* * *

And this is the end of chapter one. I know it is a little bit long, my apologies. I did not want to split up important information.

(Manga spoiler ahead):

I wrote in this story that the gang had been in Katan Village, which was where Tae-Jun thought he heard Yona's voice in the manga. He later disguised himself and tried to find her himself. In my story, prior to the beginning, the first part was true. However, what's different is he did not disguise himself, but instead sent out a search party of soldiers to find Yona.

Again, if anything like format or any mistakes are found, please let me know. Leave a comment if you like the story. On to chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is chapter two to my story Save Me, Save You - A Yona/Jae-ha Story. I do not own the characters or the anime. I tried to base the story around the manga, but the story and dialogue is my own.

A little word of caution - I do not write fighting scenes that well. But I hope what is written is done so in a satisfied manner. I am always open to constructive criticism.

If you like the story, please favorite and leave a comment!

* * *

Soaring through the sky, Jae-ha was swiftly moving north towards Kai Kingdom. A million thoughts went through his head.

They were once all happy a few days ago. Then Yona was taken from them.

He knew the comings and goings of the Kai Kingdom. He had been there many times in his troubled past. The north was mainly nomads, but the south was the home of the rich and powerful rulers. If it was true that these so-called soldiers would have Yona be a servant, or a mistress of a lord, or send her to work in a brothel….

No. Snap out of it. He shook his head.

_She's just a kid_. They wouldn't put a kid to work in a brothel, would they?

She was young. She has great spirit. Her beautiful hair that glowed like the morning. Her eyes that were so kind, but at times had such fire and determination to carry on no matter how life treated her. Her small, petite frame that he often caught himself staring at…

He was caught off guard and his foot slipped on a tree branch.

He gasped and tried to get his footing on another branch. But instead he was thrown around, hitting other branches on his way down. He finally caught hold of another branch and landed hard on the ground.

Jae-ha landed on his back. While it hurt a lot to move, his legs did not feel any pain from the impact of that fall. He slowly sat up, looking at his dirty scraped hands. The bag was a few feet in front of him.

Why did he think like that? She was clearly a kid. A young girl like Yona working at a brothel. Really? She certainly would not fit in with that crowd. She was too tiny and innocent. Not to mention she wouldn't have any "skills" to work. He sighed deeply. _Skills_? Seducing men for their sexual pleasure were skills? This dragon's blood was seriously causing him problems.

His fist pounded at the ground. Another headache was coming. He could feel it.

A breeze gradually picked up. Jae-ha looked up and saw incoming clouds. Looks like rain or a storm was coming. That wasn't good. He sighed.

"Of course," he said aloud.

He slowly stood up. While his back ached, he continued ahead. Yona's life was endangered.

Jae-ha continued moving through the trees for a few more hours until some raindrops hit his face. A storm was surely coming. He could feel it in the air.

He looked around to see if there was any place to rest and take shelter from the rain. In the darkness, he spotted a cave near a cliffside.

Making his way inside, the rain was now pouring sideways.

"Shit!"

Hopefully the rain wouldn't last long.

But now he yawned. He was in pain, wet and cold. Perhaps it was a good idea to take a rest after all.

He took off his outer robe and laid it out to dry. He reached for the bag and grabbed the blanket meant for Yona. He wrapped it around his shoulders.

Jae-ha sat down on the cave's floor and leaned against the wall. The sound of the rain put him to sleep within minutes.

* * *

He must have been dreaming. This wasn't a dream though. Faintly, Yona's screams were echoing through his subconscious. He could hear her calling out to Hak. To the Dragons.

He began to stir and opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, he looked at his surroundings. He forgot he was in a cave.

Looking out, he noticed it was still raining. Not pouring like before, but still raining. He sighed.

Stretching, he remembered his back hurt from the fall. Leaning against the wall did not help, either. It must be a bad muscle strain.

Wait a minute, Yoon packed medicine in the bag…..but, Yona might need it.

_Yona_.

He knew he had to leave soon, rain or shine. Again reaching into the bag, Jae-ha got a pear and began to eat it. Must have been from Ik-Soo's stash that he didn't eat before. It was juicy and tasted really good. Whatever was left in here he saved for Yona. She would be very hungry after three days of no food. Assuming she didn't eat….

He dressed and packed the bag. This wouldn't be fun. Hopefully he wouldn't slip again.

_It was all for Yona_. He had to keep reminding himself. He sighed and leaped into the rain continuing north.

It must be some time in the morning, as the sky was a light gray color. He wondered how the others were faring. Surely they would all be worried. Hak wouldn't sleep at all.

The poor guy. He did feel sorry for Hak. He was Yona's guard, a protector at all costs. And here through accident she slipped through his fingers. Jae-ha knew Hak loved her, and it was definitely one-sided. He sensed how she felt they were only friends. Hak said they were childhood friends, weren't they? If he couldn't bring her back….what would Hak be like? _Oh no, don't go there_.

A shock went through his body. Not from the thought of Hak tearing him to pieces.

For the first time in days, he could faintly sense Yona's presence. His eyes widened. _Finally_.

He had to be careful in the rain not to recklessly fall this time. But he finally could sense her. Thank goodness. The rain would not be a nuisance anymore. He focused on her. A small smile appeared on his face.

He continued in the direction towards the Princess.

Jae-ha knew by observation that he had been past Kai Kingdom borders. The trees were smaller and whenever he looked down he saw elaborate carts on the streets, probably carrying rich lords and ladies.

He stopped on the top branch of one of the trees. Ahead of him was a city that he knew so well. He could tell by the towers that peaked above the trees and the faint smells that wafted through the air. Yona's presence was west of this town. He could feel it.

He leaped again heading west. _She's so close, but yet so far_.

About ten minutes later he landed swiftly on the ground and looked around. It seems this part of the forest was being torn down, for what he did not know. But many trees were obviously now stumps left to rot. He continued his search on foot for some time.

Voices. He could hear them in the distance.

He carefully slid behind a thick bush and tried not to make a sound. Ever so carefully he pushed away a small part of the bush, to look ahead. His eyes widened.

There before him was a small group of men, maybe about ten or so. They all had the same uniform as the prisoner they found and brought to their camp. The men were situated in front of a fire and some appeared to be moaning and groaning.

"What are we going to do, boss?" a tiny one asked the large one across from him. Boss, huh?

"What are we going to do? We regroup and go looking for her again. What else? She's worth big money!"

"But...she's a monster. Can't we just let things go?" quivered another with a piece of cloth over his nose. It appeared a little bloody.

"NO!"

The one named Boss howled at this worthless soldier, who jumped at the loud response. He then hid behind the one next to him.

Jae-ha almost jumped, too.

"That girl is worth too much. With that small body and fiery red hair, she would be worth a hefty price."

That was enough to confirm to Jae-ha that they were the ones that took Yona away from them. Rage engulfed him as he heard these men talk about her like she was a product and not the person that she is. Yona had a price on her, alright - she was _priceless_.

The Boss began to pace around the group. Deep in thought.

"I know of a few men in the area who would love to have a personal servant. Or maybe the brothel in town will take her in. The inventory there is almost full capacity, but when I mention the girl is worth a lot, the manager will appreciate the business she brings in." He had a crooked smile. He knew it would bring _him_ a lot of money, too.

"Then we need to think of something quick, beca-"

"Well, it sure took me a long time to find your sorry asses."

The wannabe soldiers looked around for the voice that came out of nowhere and saw coming out of a bush a tall man with dark blue robes and long green hair that was tied back. His expression was a look that could kill.

"Sent by your lord and master to search for a young girl who has hair like the color of dawn, but instead your greedy hands thought different and your desire to sell her for money was more important? And you call yourselves soldiers?"

He smirked and reached into his robe. "Pathetic."

Jae-ha's blades whizzed through the air towards the soldiers.

Two were now pinned on surrounding trees. All of them hollered and the remainder reached for their weapons. They charged with small daggers and other small weapons made in the Kai Kingdom. Jae-ha laughed and leaped into the air.

Blades then rained down before them. More shrieks followed.

Jae-ha landed swiftly on the ground and saw three of the soldiers charging at him. With one shift of his right leg, a blast of air sent them flying like leaves.

"Come on, fight like real men!" he taunted them.

He briefly looked around. Two were pinned to a tree. Two more were fleeing the makeshift camp site in the opposite direction. Maybe to the nearby town? Who knows, who cares. One was on the ground, appearing paralyzed from being knocked to the ground senseless. Five down, five to go.

A soldier behind him yelled and ran at full speed. Hand to hand combat. Jae-ha was obviously taller than this pipsqueak and put enough strength into his movements that the little man's shoulder popped and became dislocated. He screamed in pain and slithered to the ground. Six down.

Jae-ha grabbed this poor man's sword and took a stance in front of three who tried to put on a tough face.

"This is fun!"

He launched at them. One unfortunate soul was slashed in the arm and the other two met Jae-ha's sword with their own. They went back and forth for a few seconds. Clearly they were getting tired, but Jae-ha showed no signs of slowing down.

"You-you're a monster, too!" screeched the one on the left. Jae-ha took it as a compliment.

"A beautiful monster!" he said with much pride.

His right leg swiftly moved again as he jumped and air rushed to the poor souls. They rolled on the ground and hit a large rock. One hit his head.

"Goodnight, my dear!" Jae-ha blew a kiss and winked.

One more left.

He turned around and the one known as the Boss faced him.

"What are you?" he hissed at the jumping wonder before him.

A crack of lightning came from the distance and rolling thunder answered back. They didn't realize it, but the rain had returned. It would not disrupt their fighting.

"I'm just a simple servant who wants my master back," Jae-ha said with a crooked smile.

He didn't realize it until after he said it. He referred to Yona as his "master". He always denied and rejected his destiny as the Green Dragon to love, protect, and support the King, his master. Could it be that he was accepting his destiny?

"Master?!" the Boss laughed hard. "That little girl is your master? You must be nuts!"

"Whenever she is in my sight, I'm not really myself anymore. But when she is out of my sight, I'm very lost." He clenched the sword in his hand. "So, of course I'm a little nuts."

_What was he saying_?

Rain began to fall harder from the heavens.

The Boss had enough of him. He charged at Jae-ha with his own sword but Jae-ha was too quick for him. Through amazing luck, he spun around and had a strong grip on the Boss. With strength like Kija he pinned the guy to a tree just as easy as the others. The rain was no issue here - no slipping. A one handed grip was enough to keep him grounded against the tree.

His sword was aimed at the man's chest.

"Now, if you have any problems with me retrieving my master, I am just going to go ahead and get her."

The sword plunged into the Boss's chest and remained there for a few seconds.

Another crack of lightning and a roll of thunder.

The Boss coughed up blood. With a twist of his wrist, the Boss let out a high pitch screech.

Jae-ha retrieved the bloodied sword and the Boss fell to the ground.

He looked down; a little bit of blood were on his clothes, splattered from the fighting and the last impact with the Boss. The rain was washing the blood off the sword.

"Well, not as beautiful as I thought, but hey." He shrugged.

Now that the wannabe soldiers were taken care of, it was time to get the Princess and return home to everyone.

* * *

And here is chapter two. Again I apologize for the sucky writing with fighting well as surroundings. I'm working on it.

But in this chapter Jae-ha can finally sense Yona after her disappearance. Will he find her safe and sound? Stay tuned for chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Thank you for returning to this story.

From here on out, Jae-ha struggles with his own feelings - Dragon or not. I mentioned before that I am not the best at writing descriptions, but I believe that continuing to write will, in the long run, help out. Practice makes progress.

A reminder - italic writing are thoughts.

Also, I do not own the characters or are affiliated with Yona of the Dawn/Akatsuki no Yona in any way. I am just a fan.

* * *

Jae-ha leaped toward the west. He could still feel Yona's presence. Thankfully. The weather did not hinder his search, even though he was now soaked.

He stopped near a cliff with a waterfall, its blue waters cascading down below to a small lake. _She's around here somewhere_.

He decided to continue on foot. He looked between rocks, in and around bushes. Up in the trees. Nothing. He could still sense her presence.

By chance he looked down and saw on a branch a large piece of ripped clothing. Inches away was a light pink ribbon sash. Proof that Yona was indeed around here. Jae-ha picked up and clenched the sash.

His visual direction now was at the ground. Maybe by paying more attention, he could see if there were any more clues.

He was correct. Not far from the cliffs edge, in the mud, was a clear skidded path that led to another cliff ledge below. He decided to follow it. Once he was on the second ledge, there was a small pathway that, as he traced it, found that there was a small cave behind the flowing waters of the waterfall. Could Yona be here? He had no time to waste.

The cave's opening was smaller than what Jae-ha thought. He had to crouch over a little to make his way through it. But he could still walk pretty well.

"Yona dear?"

He called out. He could sense her really close now. Thank goodness he could at least go by that. The cave was dark, but slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness as he moved farther away from the cave entrance. He rounded a short corner to his left, and his ears heard little echoes of weeping.

"Yona dear? It's me, Jae-ha." he quietly said again.

Very faintly in the darkness he could see a crouched figure in the pathway. The sounds of whimpering were indeed coming from this figure. He slowly approached.

_Yona_.

The figure on the ground of this cave was indeed Yona. Even through the darkness, her red hair could be picked out, once his eyes adjusted. She was facing away from him.

Before him was a sad and disturbing sight.

From what he could tell, she was barefoot. His eyes traced to her skirt which was muddy on the back side and was shredded at the bottom hem. Confirming to Jae-ha that her dress was torn. But not as much as he had thought. His eyes widened as he noticed her entire back was exposed to him. Somehow, the upper part of her dress was gone, and her torso was bare.

Those bastards. They probably had intentions to fool around and check out how good her body looked or could have tried to rape her…

It felt wrong to gaze upon Yona in such a horrible state. But a part of him, whether it was the pesky dragon's blood or not, wanted to see more.

_No, stop it. She's only sixteen_! Jae-ha tried to push back those dirty thoughts, but at the same time he couldn't help himself. It was hard not to look away from her back, her smooth skin that to him begged to be touched.

"Yona dear?" he could only manage to get out of his mouth.

"Jae-ha…" barely a whisper could be heard past the crying.

Thunder echoed through the cave and she jumped a little from the sound.

"Don't look at me, Jae-ha...I look horrible…"

He cursed at himself for doing the opposite. His eyes slowly traveled from her tattered skirt up along the noticeable curves of her body. She really was a young woman…

Her body twisted somewhat and her arms were crossed in front of her, trying very hard to cover her exposed chest. Although for him it was also very hard to not stare at her, he managed to look away without seeing anything. How lucky he was that Yona couldn't see how red his face was.

_Dammit_.

The blanket! It was in the bag he carried.

Jae-ha reached for the bag and opened it. Sure enough the blanket was in there, and it was dry. Even though the outer part of the bag was soaked, the contents inside were fine. Maybe Yoon customized the bag that way? What a genius.

He reached in the bag and grabbed the blanket and opened it up.

"Y-Yona dear, here. Yoon packed this blanket for you in case you were cold." he nervously approached her with his head shifted in another direction. He almost didn't want to touch her in this state.

She was very hesitant. Her hands slowly reached out and took the blanket and she managed to wrap the blanket around her shoulders, covering her exposed torso.

"Thank you, Jae-ha…." she took the corner of it and wiped her face from her tears. Who knows how long she had been crying.

By instinct, by his need to take care of a damsel in distress, he crouched to the ground to take her in his arms. Light as a feather, as always. He moved her over towards the wall of the cave.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he cautiously asked. He didn't want to know the answer. First of all, hearing if she was physically injured would break his heart. Secondly, if he knew those goons touched her inappropriately, he would be filled with rage.

She swallowed hard, but shook her head no.

"Yona, are you hurt anywhere? Did they touch you...anywhere?"

He reached out and gently touched her cheek, wet from tears again. His large hand was warm against her face.

"No." She swallowed hard again. "I wouldn't lie to you, Jae-ha."

And somehow he knew she was telling the truth. His heart was a little at ease. He sighed.

"They tried to touch me. Four of them had a hold of me. Two were holding my shoulders, and two on either side of my waist. They said...nasty things." Her words were caught in her throat, but she managed to continue. "They talked about selling me to some local ruler. Or a prominent soldier. Or…t-taking me to work in a brothel. Their hands had a firm hold on me. Another one of them…tried to feel my thighs, but I refused to let him do that. With all my strength I broke free from them and ran. That was when...when the top part of my dress became ripped, since they all had a strong grip on me. And then," she cleared her throat, "I ran for my life without looking back. My skirt became caught in a tree where it ripped further. But, somehow I was lucky. I escaped."

Tears were again flowing; she tried to hide her face.

He couldn't help but take her in his arms then. This was too much to hear. In that instance he didn't seem to care that a blanket was the only thing that separated him from touching certain body parts.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it anymore." His hand lightly stroked the back of her head. His tender embrace was returned with Yona reaching up and clenching his back.

_She's safe now_.

Yona was now shivering in his arms.

"Yona dear, you're still cold," he moved away from her, trying to look straight at her face. The poor girl was oblivious to how hard he was trying not to make things uncomfortable for her.

"I'm fine," she adjusted the blanket around her. This simply will not do. She could get sick. And so could he. Here he was still in wet clothes from the rain.

An idea popped into his head. And he wished it hadn't. He nervously coughed.

"Well, I don't have any clothes in the bag. I don't think Yoon had ever thought you would need any clothes…." he trailed off. This was getting awkward.

"Yona dear….the only other way I can think of that could keep you warm...would be to stay close to each other. As in...skin to skin contact…." Jae-ha greatly hesitated on the last part. He didn't want to see what her expression was right now.

Silence. Yona did not say anything. Now Jae-ha was really getting nervous.

"B-but I'm sure there's another way! I mean you _do _have the blanket. Maybe going deeper into the cave would help, and we wouldn't feel the breeze coming in from the rain, and…"

"Jae-ha."

Yona's quiet voice stopped him from going any further.

"Yes?"

"If it's the only other way, it's okay with me."

_What_? Did he hear correctly? He blinked a few times and looked at her. She was looking away from him, keeping the blanket close.

Jae-ha cleared his throat. "Umm, just to be clear, I did say it's okay not to do it that way…" he could feel his heartbeat beginning to race.

Yona looked straight at him, into his eyes. Her puffy red eyes showed a sense of seriousness. A blush was evident on her face.

"It's okay, Jae-ha. I have said before, I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was very happy that she was willing to trust him, even though it hadn't been that long that they had known each other. But on the other hand, she had just told him that terrible men tried to touch her with obvious sexual intentions, and the whole situation was very adult-like in nature and she didn't seem to realize that it could lead to doing certain things she probably never thought of doing on account of his own behaviors….

He pushed those thoughts aside once again and let out a sigh as a roll of thunder could be heard behind them.

"Okay…it is settled then." Jae-ha swallowed hard. "Well, I am pretty soaked myself. So I guess I'll just undress." He undid the clasps of his clothes and removed it, laying it on the cave floor like he did not long before. Then he removed the black undershirt and set it aside as well.

"Don't worry, Yona dear. My pants will remain on me. They are not wet." he said with a smile, but it felt so wrong to say it.

He glanced over to her and she slightly nodded at his comment. He could tell she was embarrassed and uncomfortable seeing him like this. Great.

"Yona dear, we really don't have to do this…." he again assured her.

"But I don't want you sick, either. If you are already soaked, there is no other choice but to let the clothes dry." She did not look at him.

_She's so brave_. Probably she had never done this with Hak. If they did, Hak would have alluded to something like this. Poor guy. I bet he had dreamed of doing this….

_Oh, just shut up_!

"Thank you for thinking of me," he could only say. He scratched his head.

He crouched his way over to the wall and sat down against it. The cave wall was a little cool. Just relax, this doesn't have to get ugly. "Okay, come here," he calmly motioned her to come over to the wall. Yona steadily moved her way over and sat down in front of Jae-ha, only a little too far from him.

"That's it, a little closer."

Yona inched her way backward before she was stopped by Jae-ha's chest. "Okay, now move the blanket in front of you." He looked away once again.

She leaned forward and pulled the blanket around her, then quickly covered herself up again.

"Okay, Yona dear. If you don't mind me doing this…" of course he knew she minded him doing this. This was weird and a little scary. Even for him, who knew a woman's touch all too well.

His arm carefully reached under the blanket and he nervously had his arm aligned with her arm that was crossed over her chest. He gently pulled her closer to him. Her bare back was against his chest. His arm remained on the side of her arm by her shoulder, meant to keep her close.

His other hand reached up to the ribbon that tied his hair back. He undid it and his wet hair fell past his shoulders. His hand then quickly brushed back and forth on his head before he took the other side of the blanket and tried to tuck it behind him. He wasn't fully covered, but it was good enough. Yona's head poked out just beyond the blanket.

"There, that's done." Jae-ha said matter-of-factly. He tried to smile.

His face was once again red. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew Yona's was the same, if not worse.

It was no secret- he had been with women before. He knew a woman's touch and tenderness and warmth. But this was far different.

He had to constantly remind himself that Yona was sixteen. Clearly Hak had feelings for her, but he assumed that nothing went on between them in such a loving way before. Jae-ha also assumed that Yona had never been so bold before, to be with a man, let alone one with such an age gap, in such a way that she was now. Hopefully their present actions would not lead to psychological issues for her. She's still so young…

Who knows how long the silence had lasted. What to do now?

"Jae-ha?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really warm."

His heart seemed to explode. Jae-ha bit his lip hard. He tried to stay still to not move her and not end up in an inappropriate situation…

"You know what? I am proud of myself. I actually punched a soldier in the face today. His nose was even bleeding."

His eyes widened as he remembered those soldiers he encountered. So that's why one of those goons had a cloth over his nose, huh. Lucky bastard. He tried not to laugh too hard. But at the same time he was very proud that she stood up for herself. She has come a long way since he first met her in Awa.

"Oh? That's great," was all he could manage. She was silent once again. He cleared his throat. "Well none of them will harm you anymore. I took care of them." A little bit of pride was in his voice.

A small giggle came from Yona, "As expected of you, Jae-ha."

_Finally. She's relaxing a bit_. He tried not to sigh too loudly.

So the next few minutes, maybe longer, in spite of the awkwardness between them, they continued to talk about what had happened the past few days. Jae-ha tried hard not to make her feel sad from how desperate they were to find her. How desperate _he_ was to find her.

"Jae-ha?" She called him again.

"Hmm?"

"This is the first time I'm seeing your right leg."

_Wait, what_?

He looked down at his legs, which were sticking out from the blanket, as Yona was situated sitting between them. Sure enough, his boots were off. He forgot he had taken them off, too. He was lost in his thoughts, and the situation, to remember.

"Oh, right. It's ugly isn't it?" He laughed and tried to act cool.

This really was her first time seeing his dragon's leg, very loosely wrapped with a white cloth, similar to Kija's arm. With its green scales and long nails, many people in the past have said it was ugly. And to him, it was. It was a reminder of his terrible childhood, of his destiny as the Green Dragon. Besides having the advantage of soaring through the sky, it meant but little to him.

Yona shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think your leg is ugly. It looks like Kija's arm, only green. I think it's a reminder that you are a protector, a guardian." She moved slightly – was she moving closer to his chest? "Like what you are doing now. You have been protecting me all this time. And I'm very grateful."

He was blown away by her kindness. No one had ever said anything that nice about him, or his leg.

The village he lived in kept him grounded and seen as a curse. Captain Gigan and the pirates accepted him for who he was, but they were all fishermen by trade and none of them saw his leg without a boot on.

Once again his heart raced.

"Well, you're the first to say such kind words. Thank you, Yona dear," his voice was lower, a whisper, and when he said her name, she almost shivered from his sincere tone.

Yona let out a yawn. The thunder stopped a while ago, didn't it? Jae-ha could hear the waterfall rushing past the cave entrance. Between silences, they heard the water, and its calming effects lightened the intense mood.

"Yona dear? I hate to ask again, but are you sure you're okay?" perhaps the constant reassurance would help Jae-ha relax a bit himself.

There was no answer.

While he had done his best not to look at her that whole time, he looked down and noticed that Yona was asleep. Her steady breathing confirmed it. He finally smiled with satisfaction.

"Goodnight, Yona," he bent his head down to lightly kiss the top of her head.

She moved slightly in her sleep, moving more to her right side against him and snuggled deeper. One of her hands settled lightly on his chest.

He bit his lip again to be quiet from her actions. His head was spinning from the numerous thoughts in his head. He again carefully pushed them back. He cuddled her closer with his left arm. His right hand holding hers. Within minutes he too was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, dear readers! I return here with chapter 4. It is rather long - my apologies. When I wrote it, ideas just kept coming.

Let's recap - Yona was captured and Jae-ha was sent to find her. Along the way he encountered pouring rain and even managed to take out the good for nothing soldiers who captured her. He found her in a cave, but with tattered clothes from the way she escaped her captors. As a way for them to keep warm, Jae-ha thought best to get warm by being skin to skin. They fell asleep.

I am not trying to make the characters too out of character. It might seem like Yona is a crybaby at some parts, but keep in mind that she had experienced a lot of frightening instances. And as for Jae-ha, I hope I am not making seem like he just sleeps with women everyday lol That's not how I am trying to write him here.

In this chapter, however, the two of them will closer than what they ever thought they would. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hours had passed. Jae-ha stirred and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. He was beginning to move when he felt a slight pressure. Looking down he saw Yona still cuddled up against him.

That's right, she was cold and they were both wet from the rain, so they cuddled with skin-to-skin contact.

_So that wasn't a dream_?!

He almost jumped up, but remembered what happened the previous night. Before he could panic again, he looked down to see if he woke Yona by any sudden movement. Lucky for him, she was still asleep. He could hear her soft breath patterns. He sighed.

He wasn't a stranger to waking up next to women, but…

He shifted his head towards the entrance to the cave. It sounded to him like the rain stopped; he needed to check to make sure. Maybe he could go to the nearby town and get Yona something to wear. She would not make it with what she had, for sure.

How was he going to do this? Yona was fast asleep against him, and in order for him to move, he would have to move her, too. He just had to do it, one way or another. This would be awkward and difficult.

Jae-ha started by carefully taking her close with his left arm. He shifted his right arm from under the blanket and moved the blanket around Yona, both to keep her warm, and so he would not be tempted to see anything. Next, he took her in his arms and moved slightly forward. She began to stir in her sleep. Jae-ha stopped immediately. _Please don't wake up yet_.

Yona stopped moving. She did not wake up. Thank goodness. He glanced down at her sleeping figure in his arms, her mouth slightly parted and a look of serenity on her face. She looked so adorable at this moment.

He came to his senses. Using his leg strength, he slowly moved around in the crouched position and was able to set her down close to the wall without waking her up. He let out a big sigh again.

She began to move in her sleep once again. The blanket around her gradually dropped from her shoulders.

A lump appeared in his throat. He could not keep his eyes off from her. If it wasn't for her carefully placed arm, he would be staring at her breasts.

_Shit_.

He covered his mouth to prevent any sound coming from the shock and forced his eyes to look in another direction. Now what? If she were to wake up now…

Every fiber in his being tried to force any dirty thoughts from his mind once again. This was getting difficult. Especially with the view in front of him. But the right thing to do would be to respect her and her body. He was, after all, a gentleman first.

But either way she would be cold if she woke up now. He had to cover her up. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Why is such a simple task so hard to do?

Jae-ha crouched down on his knees and inched his way forward to Yona. _Baby steps_. He stared at her peaceful sleeping face. Maybe that would help him focus. His hands reached out and grabbed the end of the blanket. He thought he was doing so well. His male curiosity, though, would not let him win this fight. For a fraction of a second, his eyes shifted downwards. A tiny cleavage was in his view, besides her arms that crossed the front of her body.

A wave of pleasure flowed through his body. He was so close. He could easily try to slowly move her arms to take a quick peek at her body. What was there to lose? He was curious. But instead he shut his eyes and quickly situated the blanket around her shoulders and backed away from her, trying to massage his temples from another potential headache.

His heart was beating very fast. He had tried so hard not to look at her. If it was any other woman, sure. He would want to see more, do more. But this was _Yona_.

Jae-ha looked at her sleeping figure against the wall. It hurt him so much that she had to endure everything the past few days. By no means did she deserve it. Her life had changed so much prior to him knowing her. They, the Dragons, were a part of her family now. He had a duty to protect her from any sort of danger.

Even if one such danger was to protect himself from these strong feelings that he couldn't explain.

As quietly as he could, he put on his boots and the rest of his clothes. His hair was dry now, so Jae-ha used his fingers to comb through any snarls, then tied his hair back.

Before he turned to leave the cave, he took one more glance at Yona sleeping peacefully. Although it was hard, he was thankful that he did not cause a huge problem earlier with his prying eyes. He managed to crack a small smile.

Approaching the entrance to the cave, he had to squint. The rain had stopped and the sun was clearly out. That's a good sign, for sure. After climbing up the cliffside, he leaped into the air and headed towards the village.

* * *

An hour later, Jae-ha returned to the cliffside. He walked the path to the cave entrance and slipped behind the waterfall. He had Yoon's bag in hand and in it was a new set of clothes for Yona to wear. He wondered if she was awake yet.

He rounded the corner and saw that Yona was still asleep against the cave wall, the blanket still covering her. She had not moved since he set her there. She finally was having a good sleep. _What a_ _precious child_.

Without thinking, he quietly approached her. He could see that her hair was covering her face. Jae-ha raised his hand and gently moved the strands away, her sleeping face was so innocent. His hand remained on her cheek.

A jolt of energy shot through him, one that he had not experienced in awhile. Why was he feeling this now? Was it because she was sleeping and vulnerable? Was it because he peeked at a private area of her body and he was curious for more? Was it because there really _was_ no reason for him to act this way because Yona was sleeping in front of him?

He moved closer to this sleeping beauty in front of him. His eyes slowly were closing as he was inches from her lips that looked so alluring…

He paused, eyes snapped open.

_No, this was wrong. Very wrong_.

Jae-ha backed away from her, half disappointed, half ashamed. What was he even doing? Damn this dragon's blood. Always inconveniencing him.

He had to sit away from her. He was lost in his thoughts, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Yona stirred, rubbed her eyes and yawned. What a great night's sleep. She had not slept in days. Wondering what time it was, she started to stretch.

The blanket wrapped around her was beginning to fall. As quick as a cat, she stopped it from falling and covered herself up. Her cheeks were becoming hot. That was close! She almost forgot that her clothes were badly torn.

Wait, where was Jae-ha? She looked around the cave and could not see him. Last thing she remembered was that he welcomed her to come close to him last night to keep warm and they were talking, amongst the many silences between them. They were trying to keep warm, skin-to-skin under the blanket….

Yona's heart raced. Did that really happen? She shook her head. More importantly, where was Jae-ha?

She situated the blanket more appropriately around her, wrapping it around her body except around her shoulders, and held it at her side. She started to head towards the entrance to the cave. Before she could call out his name, she stopped in her tracks to see him sitting by the entrance, peering out to the waterfall. He heard her bare feet against the cave floor and looked over.

"Good morning, Yona dear!" He greeted her with a warm smile.

"G-good morning, Jae-ha…." she gripped the blanket harder.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I woke up earlier and I went to the nearby town. I bought you some new clothes, since a torn skirt isn't going to work out well." He pointed to Yoon's bag that was next to him. "Did you sleep well?"

His question was very sincere. Yona was surprised. After what happened last night, Jae-ha seemed unphased as to what happened between them. Of course, he was a guy. But still…

"Oh...thank you, Jae-ha. I guess I didn't realize you had left. I must have been out of it." she nervously laughed.

"Well, you did have a few rough days, and I assume you did not sleep much. You needed the rest, for sure. So, I just let you sleep."

"Thank you…." She now looked at her feet. He was very kind. "Umm, Jae-ha…."

"Hmm?"

"You said that Yoon packed some medicine in the bag too, right? I think I might need some."

His ears perked up at her comment. "Are you feeling okay, Yona dear? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine! It's just…my back hurts a little bit. Can you see what Yoon packed?"

He reached for Yoon's bag. Feeling inside, he pulled out a small pouch that held the medicine. As he opened it, he pulled out some leaves and a small bowl that had what looked like a cream. "This must be it," he showed her the contents.

"Oh! I know those! Yoon told me about how he had been working on something while we were still on our trip. I forgot what the leaves are for, but the cream has bits of Senjuso in it. It should be calming and healing." Once again, Yoon was a genius.

"Oh? That should help any pain you have."

"But wait a minute," Yona hesitated. "Maybe before I put that on, I should freshen up. I do feel dirty."

Jae-ha agreed with her. Surely she would need to wash up - between rain, mud, sweat - it wouldn't hurt. "There is that lake down there, I guess I will go down and wash up then." A bath would be nice. But wait, she did not have any soap…

"You might need this, then." Jae-ha reached up to show her a small bar of soap. She took it from him.

"Always thinking ahead," she smiled. "Do you think you can help me get down there? It's pretty far down, if I recall." It was quite a distance down. Jae-ha could make the leap like it was nothing. For Yona, it would be a challenge.

"Say no more," Jae-ha grabbed the bag and stood up as best as he could in the cave. They both walked out the entrance and onto the cliff ledge.

He took her in his arms and soon they were in the air, soaring down to the lake. The view of nature was very beautiful, from the trees, to the flowers, and the clouds. Jae-ha landed swiftly on the grass and helped Yona to stand.

"There, safe and sound." He smiled at her, to which she smiled back. He handed her the bag. "Okay, so the soap and your new clothes are in there. I can keep guard some place while you bathe."

"But don't you need to wash up too, Jae-ha?"

He almost choked. "Why do I need to bathe, too? I feel fine." _Does she know what she is saying_?

"Well, you were fighting in the rain, and you also probably got blood on you too, right? Plus you traveled all this way. I just thought maybe you needed a bath, too." Yona was always thinking of others, and she spoke the truth. He could really use a bath.

She looked up at him with those big innocent eyes of hers. _This kid is just too pure for her own good. Poor thing_. If both of them were to bathe together…he didn't want to finish that sentence. He was her guardian, her protector.

Again his heart began to race at the thought.

"W-well, since you put it that way, it is true. I guess I have worked up a good sweat." he nervously laughed. "I suppose I could join you...if you share the soap."

Yona had a huge smile. "Okay! I can wash your back and you can wash mine!" She wandered off to a bush by the water's edge.

Jae-ha's face met his hand and he heavily sighed. If cuddling skin to skin wasn't bad enough, now he had to endure being completely naked with her while washing each other's backs. Things were getting more difficult for him. He slapped his face twice. He wasn't dreaming, that's for sure. He watched Yona disappear behind some trees and bushes.

Yona set the bag down in the grass, and then she covered her face and crouched to the ground. What was she thinking? The previous night was already hard enough for her, being so close to him in such a manner. Now she invited him to bathe with her.

_Bathe with her_!

For a few seconds it was hard for her to breathe. Why did she suggest this? It wouldn't be so bad if it were Hak, but then again, the _one time_ when she was almost ten years old, Hak helped her wash her back when she and mostly everyone in the palace was sick. He wasn't even undressed!

And here she will be in the same waters as an undressed male almost ten years older than her. Did last night really affect her _that_ much?

Maybe he will back out. Yeah, sure. Jae-ha wouldn't really want to do this, right? He knew better than that. Sure, she knew he was a lady's man and went to brothels even in broad daylight…

She slapped her face. _Stop it_.

Yona decided to just make it quick - jump in, scrub maniacally, dip under, and done. Forget her back.

She looked around cautiously to see if anyone besides them were around. She peeked around the bushes and saw Jae-ha taking off his boots. _Oh no_.

She removed the blanket around her and began to take off the remains of her dress. Stepping over to the water, her foot dipped into it. A little cool, but perhaps she could get used to it. She quickly went in with a splash.

Hearing the splash, Jae-ha knew she was already in the water. Well, here goes. After his boots were off, he proceeded with the robes and inner clothes and his pants. He undid the ribbon in his hair and carefully stepped into the water. A little cool for him, but he would manage.

The lake wasn't too terribly deep, but just enough that he could walk and his lower half was covered. And unlike any he had seen before, the water in this lake was not a clear blue color. Thank goodness. He made his way over to where the trees and bushes were, and sat back against a rock.

Meanwhile, Yona went underwater for a few seconds then came back up. It had been awhile since she went swimming. This was refreshing.

"Yona dear!"

She stopped when she heard Jae-ha's voice on the other side of the bushes.

"Yes?" She tried to hide her nervousness. It wasn't really working.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am in the water, too. You can let me know when you're ready."

"Okay, I will." She called back.

She went once again under the water for a few seconds, then came back up. She moved her dripping hair from her eyes and again looked around. She didn't see Jae-ha's peeping eyes…but would he really try to peek?

Her face was hot again.

Yona went to the grass and picked up the soap. She quickly moved it around her body making sure to get it all over, rinsed the soap and then rubbed it in her hair, being careful not to get any in her eyes. She put the soap on the grass and began to scrub her hair. The soap smelled very sweet. Maybe like flowers?

Quickly, she went underwater again and did her best to remove the soap from her hair. Maybe going under the waterfall would help?

No no no no no. Not a good idea. That was a little far and she didn't want Jae-ha to see her.

"Yona dear, are you finished with the soap?" Jae-ha called out.

"Y-yes I am."

"Okay, I'll come get it."

Oh no. Not good. She began to panic and could only think of sinking into the water.

Jae-ha knew this could turn out really bad. He stood up in the water and carefully walked around the bushes, the water splashing from his movements. He did not want to look at her. That would cause numerous problems. He tried his hardest to stay focused.

Yona was neck deep in the water and her hand was sticking out with the soap in hand. She wasn't looking in his direction. Her hand was also shaking.

_Shit_. He knew this was a really bad idea, but he went with it anyway. Here she is neck deep in water and clearly really nervous. He frowned at the site of her struggling so hard.

Carefully he picked up the soap from her hand.

"Thank you."

Jae-ha made his way back to the other side of the bushes. When she realized he wasn't there, she sighed and splashed water on her face to try to cool it down.

Meanwhile Jae-ha was against the rock again. He looked at the soap. Surely she used this on her whole body…

He frowned. That's it. He would only use the soap on the upper half of his body. His lower half will have to wait to get properly cleaned. He scrubbed and then took the soap to his head and did the same. Setting down the soap, he scrubbed his long hair. It felt good, though, to get clean.

He held his breath and dipped under the water. For a few seconds, he was under until he came up and tried to ring out his hair from any excess soap. His hands wiped his face from any dripping water.

"Yona dear…" he called out to her.

"Y-yes?"

"If you don't want to do this, it's okay. I feel fairly clean. You don't have to force yourself to do this if you don't want-"

"No! I can do it…" she was hesitant to respond. This was too much for Jae-ha to bear the burden.

"Yona, don't worry about it. I know how hard it is for you to do this." He was raising his voice slightly. "You don't have to hide it. I know how you feel. I feel the same way. Please, don't force yourself…"

He stopped. He didn't realize that before him was Yona, head and shoulders sticking up from the water, hair matted to her head. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

He looked at her, speechless. Now he really did it. She was crying. Thankfully for her sake, the water line was above his waist, but she was in full view of his toned abs, his wet skin reflecting the sun.

"I said...I would do it...you idiot…" Her hands now covered her face as she sobbed.

_Yona_….

"I said that…I would wash your back and you would wash mine…that isn't so hard…is it?"

A wave of sadness hit him. Maybe he went too far. He did raise his voice at her...ugh, shit.

"I lived a life...not having to do anything for myself." She coughed. "It was nice...but no one realized at times I felt like a burden. And then...my father was killed and Hak and I went on the run. And he refused that I take up a weapon...but I didn't want him to be my sole protector, even when he told my father that he would." She wiped the tears from her face. "And now I have you guys, the Four Dragons, also as my protectors. And Yoon and Ik-Soo and Ao...I love everyone, but I can take care of myself, too at times!"

The legend was clear that the Four Dragons would protect the King. But she wasn't a king. She's just a young girl. From what Hak always alluded to, or rather joked about, she seemed helpless and needed to be protected. She was a princess, everyone did everything for her. Sure, she wields a bow and is getting better at aiming at her targets. But…

"I want to protect my friends, too! I couldn't protect my father. But I can protect and help my friends. I can at least try. And I can help with anything. I can learn to cook, I can learn to clean. I can wash my friend's back if I want to…" she pointed to Jae-ha with tears again filling her eyes. She turned around.

Well, that did it. He really felt like an idiot. His feelings got the best of him. The cursed dragon's blood also got the best of him. He was meant to protect her, protect her in battle, in life, in uncomfortable situations…

He would kick his own ass later. Now is not the time.

"I'm...sorry, Yona. I really am sorry." That was all he could say. What else _could _he say? The past few days have really affected her, in many ways. He could see that. But...

He stared at her wet back that now faced him. He wanted to hug her close, stop her tears from falling. Kiss them away and tell her it will all be okay. That he was an idiot and didn't take into account that even though she was small and obviously had a lot to learn about the world and how cruel it was...that she was also very strong, and bold, and the fire he had seen in her eyes once or twice was enough to confirm it.

The only thing that stopped him was that they were both naked. If he were to hug her now, it would be too embarrassing for her and he would be too paranoid if certain parts of their bodies touched…_ugh_.

He battled his own demons for a few seconds. Slowly he inched his way forward to her. She was still sobbing. His arm reached out to touch her, though he was hesitant and made a fist. _If she could have the courage to call _me_ out, I can have the courage to help her_.

He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry…" he quietly apologized.

Her hand reached up and landed on top of his. She gave it a little squeeze.

That was all the indication he needed. She forgave him.

A twitch of a smile came in the corner of his mouth. But not for long. He looked over at the soap on the grass, then back at her.

Cautiously he removed his hand from her shoulder.

Yona wiped her face once again. She slowly turned around. "Jae-ha…"

Her puffy red eyes met his. In his hand was the soap. Her eyes went from his face to the soap.

"Allow me to help, my dear." he said softly.

She turned around and slowly stood up, just enough so her back was the only part of her in his view.

Okay, baby steps. This shouldn't be that hard.

But it was, her back was fully visible in the sun, and not the darkness of the cave. Her smooth skin makes it so tempting…

"I can wash my friend's back if I want to!" her voice echoed through his mind.

Just friends washing their backs. That was enough to keep him going.

Jae-ha lightly pressed the soap on her back and moved it back and forth and in all directions. This wasn't so bad after all.

His eyes traced her back and her neck. How he would love to hold her close, plant warm kisses up her back and on her neck. Not from desire this time, but enough to calm her nerves and tell her that everything will be okay. But then again, maybe that wouldn't calm her nerves. It sure wouldn't be for him…

He shook those thoughts away.

"Is this okay, Yona dear?" He was afraid to ask. His fears were short lived when she nodded.

"Yes, it feels really good!"

_Just friends. Just friends_. He kept repeating to himself.

"Okay, that's fine, Jae-ha."

He moved away from her as she went underwater for a few seconds. Then she returned up, moving her wet hair from her face.

"Thank you!" she turned her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it…." he assured her. Now it was his turn. He faced away from her and took the ribbon that was on the grass and tied up his wet hair.

Truth be told, Yona was nervous. Her hands would be moving the soap and there was no way to cover her chest. But, something told her that she could trust Jae-ha.

She took the soap and slowly moved it to his back, moving it around and covered it with soap.

While doing so, she realized how strong his back looked. His figure, she came to realize, was a medium build with good upper arm strength. But his back looked really strong and protective. Like Hak but different…

She blushed when she realized the back of his ears were red. He was blushing, too.

"O-okay, I'm finished." She quickly turned around and sank into the water.

Jae-ha went underwater and came up again. "Thank you, Yona dear. That was wonderful." he tried to sound chirpy, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I will dress now…" she headed towards the bushes and disappeared.

Jae-ha let out a big sigh. All this worrying for a few seconds of washing. He was never like this.

He too moved closer to the grass and climbed out of the water.

* * *

Yona tried to calm herself down. She actually did it. It really happened. It wasn't so bad, was it? Sure, at times Jae-ha was a pervert. But here he was very respectful. He was true to his word.

She smiled and clutched her chest. _Rest easy, heart_.

Yona walked over to the bag that held her new clothes. She was curious to see what he picked for her. A guy wouldn't really know fashion. Hopefully it wasn't a male outfit.

Her eyes widened as she took it out from the bag. In her hands was a simple, but equally elegant hanbok-style dress. The _jeogori_ was colored white. The _chima_ was a sea green color with tiny white beads sewn into flower patterns. The sash was also sea green. It was a very beautiful dress. She slipped into it. The dress was made of silk. This was very high quality. Jae-ha didn't have to do this…The back had a lot of buttons and she would need help.

Jae-ha had just finished putting on his own clothes. "Jae-ha, are you dressed yet?" he heard Yona call out to him.

"Yes, I just finished." Thankfully.

Yona came around the bushes, half dressed in her new dress. She was holding the front of the dress carefully in front of her. Jae-ha had removed the ribbon and was now tying his hair back. He had tossed his hair back when Yona approached him. "I need help with these buttons in the back. Can you button them for me?" She came next to him and turned around. Sure enough there were six buttons that needed to be clasped.

"Sure, no problem."

He took the bottom button and clasped it. Then the next one. And the next. Until all were connected and her back was covered.

"Thank yo-"

"Let me help with this, too." He took the sash from her hand and stood behind her again. Placing it around her waist, he tied it, not too tight. "There, all done."

Before him was a beautiful young woman, not the little kid he once thought of her. Her fiery red hair contrasted with the colors of the dress, but the soft colors on her were perfect. _She_ was perfect.

"You look beautiful, Yona dear," his warm smile was received well, for she smiled back at him. She twirled around once and ran to the water to gaze at her appearance. She really was beautiful.

"I don't think I had a dress like this before. Even at Hiryuu Castle. I love it, Jae-ha."

She ran over to him and suddenly hugged him. Due to his height, she was standing on her tip toes. It caught him off guard, but he truthfully was waiting for a moment like it. He bent down and returned with a warm embrace. He didn't want to let her go.

A loud stomach growl, however, interrupted the moment. Yona was very hungry and her stomach was making that well known.

"Come on. I have food in the cave." He grabbed her hand after she picked up their things.

"Jae-ha, you don't have to hold my hand." She looked down at their joined hands, his fingers carefully interlocked with her small hand.

"I'm not letting you leave my sight anymore. You are staying close to me."

She couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

And here is chapter 4. Thank you for staying around for this long.

Again, I would like to mention that I am trying not to make the characters too much out of character. At the same time, though, as I was writing this I found it hard to write a lot of parts. I mentioned in the first chapter that there would be no limes or lemons, aka sexual contact, in this story. In part because I am not good at writing anything intimate. I have tried, and yes I say "practice makes progress", but as it stands, I cannot write anything like I have read here on this site. So, I hope that what I have written, with Jae-ha struggling with his feelings, is good enough.

Next chapter will be much shorter. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers!

I have returned with another chapter of Save Me, Save You. I have to admit, this chapter is probably my least favorite, only because I did not have any good ideas and it took me forever to write and edit. I hope my thoughts came across okay.

As always, I do not own the characters of Yona of the Dawn.

* * *

After returning to the cave and eating the food that Yoon packed, they sat in silence. The waterfall provided a peaceful ambience. Yona sat on the blanket in order to not get her new dress dirty. Jae-ha stretched from sitting in the same position for too long.

"Well, now that I found you, we should leave soon. It takes almost two days to get back to everyone. And I'm sure they are all going crazy."

Especially Hak. Jae-ha tried to get the image out of his head of fire and fury reigning down on him when they returned. He felt uncomfortable with not knowing what would happen. A shiver went down his spine from picturing Hak trying to tear him to pieces.

Yona, however, was silent. She didn't look at him, but instead at her hands carefully folded her lap. "Yona dear?" He caught on quickly and prompted a response again from her. She didn't respond. Was something wrong?

"Yona…."

"I almost don't want to go back." It was barely a whisper, but Jae-ha was positive he heard her say she didn't want to go back home. _What_?

She laughed, albeit a weak laugh.

"I mean, of course I want to go back. I want to see everyone again. I want them to know that I am okay, I'm not hurt or anything. But…" she trailed off and stared at the cave's opening and the falling water.

Jae-ha looked at her confused. Was she really saying this? "But, what?"

She continued to look straight ahead. Almost as if she was lost in thought.

"I will miss our time...alone together." She hesitated, but she seemed rather serious to respond.

Huh? Did he just hear her right? She would miss their time alone together? _Alone_? But that can't be right. She was nervous and embarrassed just about the whole time. All the unnecessary stress that was put on her...she would miss it?

"I-I don't think I understand you, Yona dear…"

She laughed quietly to herself. "I don't think I understand, either. But somehow, I will miss it all. Even though we are in the Kai Empire, this place is gorgeous. The waterfall, the lake. The nature. It's all different than Kouka Kingdom."

Yona tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He could see why she would miss the nature and the different surroundings. She had resided in the castle for so long and ever since her quest to find the Dragons, she was actually seeing the world as a new and exciting place. He understood her reasoning, but…

"But I think, strangely enough, that I will mostly miss the times we had together." She looked at him now. There was no way he could hide his embarrassed face from her. Once again a blush came to his face.

"Y-Yona dear, you don't know what you're saying!"

He was in shock. Is she crazy? There was nothing but intimate moments between them. Skin-to-skin contact, sleeping together, bathing together...all of those times were clearly difficult for both of them. And she will miss those moments?

She shook her head.

"But I do know what I'm saying! Like I said, I need to start doing things for myself. I want to protect my friends. I need...to know what other men are like…." She admitted quietly to herself. Jae-ha, however, had heard her. Now she was blushing before him.

He almost choked again.

"Yona dear, you are only sixteen. You don't need to know what other men are like. Especially not how we have been the past few days. You are still young..." He tried to hide his twisted expression. He was hoping he was saying the right words.

"I know...But! It's true. I lived my whole life in the palace. The only men I knew were my father, Hak, and Soo-Won. Of course, my father is my father. But Hak and Soo-Won…" She swallowed hard. "I of course have never done anything with them like I did with you. It sounds stupid and terrifying, I know. But...they are the only ones I have known. And now that I have the Four Dragons, and Yoon and Ik-Soo...I have seen what other people are actually like."

She really didn't know what she was saying, but he couldn't blame her. She's exhausted. She misses everyone. She's not yet an adult. Everything seems so confusing. Jae-ha felt really sad that she was struggling so hard.

"Because of you, I can see others kindness. You came all the way to find me. You took care of the soldiers who kidnapped me. You selflessly kept me warm using your own body heat. You bought me this beautiful dress." She ran her fingers along the silk fabric of her clothes and smiled.

"Hak is Hak - like an older brother who protects me but jokes around a lot. Soo-Won is my cousin who also carefully looked after me when we were growing up."

There she goes again, alluding to Hak as her "brother". _Poor guy_.

She looked at him once again. "But you...your kindness is different. I could sense all along that people are different. I had to learn the hard way, but I am beginning to see that now. I was a sheltered princess in my own world, but I have been starting to see that the world is different. And different is okay."

She was beyond her years. At sixteen, even he didn't think like this. He was then just a pirate in Awa who worked with people who accepted him, even if he did leap into the heavens. But back then to him everyone was the same. In some way he understood what she was saying.

"I...did not have the same mindset at sixteen as you do. I was finally free in the world and wanted to do whatever I wanted to do. The pirates didn't see me as different. Even if I did jump a lot higher than them." Jae-ha laughed.

Yona smiled.

"I think I need to take time to learn more about the Four Dragons, and not just by hearing any stories, either. I think I need to spend more time with each of you. I think that's important. I wonder if King Hiryuu did the same thing." her mind wandered off into deep thought.

Perhaps that would be the best thing for her, then. Each of the Dragons had their own beginnings, their own lifestyles and personalities. They were all different, but they were all equally one in the same – bonded to her through their blood.

Although his own history was nothing but sadness and his younger days were spent chained up to a wall…perhaps, if time allowed, he could open his heart to her about it all. Would a princess really want to hear about someone locked up for years? Then again, so was she, right? Would a princess want to hear about a poor boy's life of confinement and eventual freedom?

Jae-ha cleared his throat and played his fingers down his long hair.

"Well, I will be open about it. I honestly did not invade your privacy or see anything I was not supposed to see. I may come off as a pervert, but when a woman is in trouble, I respect her. Especially if it's you." He was speaking the truth.

Though it was terribly difficult to set back these confusing feelings, he thought to himself.

"And I saw what I have wanted to see," she stood up and moved closer to him and put her hand gently on his right calf. A jolt of energy ran through him.

"I got to see your dragon's leg!" A wide smile appeared on her adorable face. "You can't keep calling your leg a curse. Your leg is so wonderful, Jae-ha. I'm glad someone like you has this leg."

He reached out and pulled her in for an embrace. Again, he didn't want to let go. He held her tight, his hand on the back of her head and the other around her back and waist.

"Jae-ha…."

It was not the dragon's blood that was causing him trouble all this time. It was his own heart. Right there, at that moment, he realized he loved her. There was no doubt about it.

He had these feelings when he first met her in Awa, after he heard those voices that signed his fate as the Green Dragon. This was more than "love for the king". From the Senjuso test on the cliff, to putting her life on the line to save the girls who were victims of human trafficking. To shooting Keum-ji straight in the heart.

He couldn't put words to those feelings then. But since then, they have only grown. And although the past few days he experienced some delicate moments, he was just assured that not only was Yona a kind and thoughtful girl, but a strong young woman with a good head on her shoulders and a fierce fighting soul.

There was no one who loved him at the Green Dragon's village. His first love was a woman like Captain Gigan. No mistake there. But now it was the woman in his arms that he didn't want to let go.

He wanted to kiss her, he wanted her soft lips on his and he wanted to plant sweet kisses on her neck and whisper in her ear that he loved her. That somehow he always had, but did not realize it. He wanted her skin on his again, feeling each other's warmth and falling asleep again in each other's arms…

But he kept thinking of Hak. He was the one in the way of everything.

"Jae-ha! You're squeezing me too hard!"

Reality snapped back. He allowed her to pull back and they stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry...Yona dear."

A smile returned to her face. She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and collecting their things in Yoon's bag.

"If we don't hurry, sunset will be here before we know it."

Jae-ha sat there, frozen. His hand reached up and felt his cheek, a slight tingle at the spot where she kissed him. Although he had a rush of feelings this whole time, he smiled and gladly accepted this quick act of love that made his heart very full.

* * *

Perhaps it is starting to be a bit clear why this story is called "Save Me, Save You". I had no real inspiration of a title as I was writing it, until perhaps writing chapter 4.

I have not made it known here, but I am a major fan of kpop - for about 10 years, believe it or not. And I thought of a song that fit my story. _Save Me, Save You_ is a title track from the kpop group Cosmic Girls/WJSN. I will not copy any lyrics here, but after I saw the English lyrics, I thought the song was a perfect fit for my ideal story for Yona and Jae-ha.

And as you will see in the next chapter, there will be a new meaning to the story's name. I hope you stay tuned for it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I hope you are safe during this difficult time.

I return with another chapter of Save Me, Save You. I'm sorry it has been a while since the last one. More trouble comes to Jae-ha and Yona as they begin to travel back towards home.

I don't known Yona of the Dawn or the characters.

* * *

Yona was looking around in the cave, making sure that everything was in Yoon's bag. She pulled out the contents and looked at them. The blanket and the medicine were safely inside.

"Yona dear, didn't you say that you needed medicine on your back?" Jae-ha remembered that Yona said she might need the cream on her back, after she took a bath. If she needed it now, he would have to undo her dress….

"Oh, yeah I did say that. But I don't think I need it anymore."

"You sure? You sounded like you needed it earlier."

On a serious note, he was concerned for her. If she was in pain, she needed relief from the senjuso. Any feelings of removing the sash around her waist and unfastening the buttons were desperately pushed out of his mind.

"I'm sure, I'm okay. I thought it might help me relax. But taking a bath actually was relaxing enough. Besides, I would hate to waste the cream in case it could be used later." Her smile was wide and genuine.

The bath was relaxing? In what world was that bath relaxing? She was shaking and crying in the water.

"Okay," Jae-ha cautiously replied. "Well, if you need it at any time, I would be happy to help apply it."

_What was he saying? Dammit_.

Yona looked around the cave once more. Nothing was left behind. Nothing, except, the memories of the past few days.

She shook her head. Why was she thinking of this now?

"I think I'm ready to go now, Jae-ha." She placed Yoon's bag around her neck. It was probably best to shove the memories deep into her mind and let them pass. Once they return home, it would be business as usual, back to their normal life.

Jae-ha followed Yona towards the cave slipped out and walked past the waterfall, up the ledge and made their way to the top of the cliff. Jae-ha stopped and looked down towards the lake below.

"Take one last look. Who knows, we might not ever see this place again," he said, trying to sound cheerful. Secretly, he too wished they didn't have to leave. The nature was gorgeous and secluded and the water sounds were relaxing and almost therapeutic. But the memories…

He shook his head. He needed to push those thoughts out. They would be returning to everyone within a day or two.

Yona nodded. It was difficult for her, for sure. She was quiet.

"B-but, everyone is waiting to see you. They are probably going crazy. Especially Hak, since we probably should have been back by now." _Okay, _not _helping one bit here_.

"Mhmm," she said softly. Jae-ha frowned. He bent down towards her.

"Yona dear, if you would like, if things get tough, I-I wouldn't mind sneaking off somewhere to get away from everyone. I mean, I would have to get passed Hak, though, but -"

"I'm sorry, Jae-ha. I must still be tired. I just want to go home." She wasn't looking at him, her bangs covering her eyes.

Maybe this was hitting her too hard. He should just shut his mouth and begin to head towards home. He hated seeing her this way.

"Okay, no problem." He said softly. "Come here," he held out his arms so he could carry her. She slowly came to him and he picked her up in his arms. He held her close to him, wishing he could take away her apparent sadness.

"Okay, it should take us about two days to get home. Unless you need to rest or we need to sleep or the weather is bad. Which is fine, because we can stop whenever. Is that oka-"

He began to look down at her when he stopped short. Yona was looking up at him, her big purple eyes were staring back at him so sincerely. There it is again, that innocent girl he was searching for the past few days. The innocent princess who lost her father and her kingdom and was trying her hardest to be strong against what life threw at her. The innocent young woman he fell for and was ashamed that he did, since another guy loved her, too.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. Their faces so close, he could kiss her right there…

Reality snapped back to Jae-ha. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's go." He leaped into the sky towards home, holding Yona tight against his chest.

* * *

They were traveling for an hour or so, jumping between the trees. Neither of them said anything. It was almost awkward.

He did not know what to say. Their departure was not what he had expected; he thought she would be happy to return home. To see Shin-Ah, Kija, Zeno, Yoon, Ik-Soo. Hak…

He had recurring thoughts that she could have psychological problems now. Not just from the traumatic experiences that Yona went through, but the moments they shared together too. She's too young…

For a second his vision became dizzy. He shook his head. He was tired, yes. But usually it doesn't affect him.

She didn't know what to say. She was so grateful that he found her, that he alone came all this way to Kai Empire to find her and bought this dress for her. And kept her warm with his body heat. And washed her back…

She tried to hide a blush. Does she regret what happened? No, not at all. But…

Maybe she was just overthinking too much. She met the Dragons quickly and adapted to a large group for some time now. She spoke the truth to him about getting to know them all better. She would have to work on getting to know them personally, to be a better friend.

But…maybe all this nervousness around him was nothing? She didn't feel threatened by him, by any means, and he was very protective of her. Just like Hak. But he was different…

She felt the need to apologize to him.

"Jae-ha," she looked up at him. Her eyes widened. Jae-ha looked pale and was visibly sweating.

"Jae-ha! Are you okay?"

He let out a loud sigh and looked down at her, slowly blinking. "Yo…na. Dear…" His eyes closed and Yona screamed as they started to descend.

They were falling fast. Heading down towards the trees, Jae-ha's eyes snapped open and he desperately tried to swerve around to avoid any tall branches to not hurt him or Yona. But it wasn't working well. He was really weak.

Yona screamed again and clung tight to his chest. He in return held her close as best as he could.

He didn't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to land with his feet on the ground. His legs felt wobbly. He set Yona down as best as he could and went to his knees. He was beginning to breathe heavily as his hands stopped him from meeting the ground.

"Jae-ha, what's wrong? Jae-ha!" Yona held the dress's skirt and she knelt next to him. He collapsed in her arms from exhaustion.

"Jae-ha!" She tried to shake him at his shoulders. Tears were falling down her face. His body weight was a lot for her to handle. She cradled his head close to her.

What should she do? She did not know where they were. Were they back in Kouka Kingdom? How far were they from home? Should she go find help? What would happen to Jae-ha then? She couldn't leave him by himself like this. She was alone and scared and was trying not to panic.

Through her tears, she looked down at him. His breathing was shallow, she could see his chest slowly rising and falling. The sweat was heavy on his face.

Yona began to look around her and noticed a tree not that far from where they were sitting. She can't hold him forever. His weight was already too much. Maybe it was worth a shot.

She tried to stand up as best as she could, gathering all of her strength, carefully taking Jae-ha under his arms. Her dress made it difficult, but she started walking backwards towards the tree. She scooted along slowly. She wasn't that strong, but she was surprised she was actually carrying his weight.

"Hang on...Jae-ha," she assured him through her grunts.

Finally she made the distance, and gently situated his back against the tree. He continued to breathe heavily. "I...don't know...what's wrong…" He took almost all of his strength to say a few words. This shocked him.

"No, no. Don't waste energy speaking." She said quietly. She took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it.

She continued to look around them. There was no road or a path in sight. No water, either. All she had was Yoon's bag. Maybe something in there would help right now.

She went over and picked it up. She took out the blanket and tore off a corner with her hands and teeth. Walking back to Jae-ha, she knelt down and began to lightly touch his face to wipe the sweat. "You were fine when we left…" He closed his eyes and nodded slightly. His breath was still slow and heavy.

He had a headache, and also was having cold sweats. Jae-ha had not felt this drained before. He rarely gets sick. He kept his eyes open long enough to notice that Yona was still crying.

She lifted her head and suddenly stood up and dropped the blanket piece next to Jae-ha. She had an idea.

"I'll be back in a bit!" She took her dress skirt and ran in the opposite direction. What was she doing? She did not know this area. She could get lost, and here he was in this condition. If he had the strength, he would have caught her arm before she even moved a few feet. His intentions were such, but he was too weak to raise his arm fully, and fast enough. His voice barely a whisper.

"Yona…"

It was all his fault. He should have been quicker to find her. They should have left for home a lot earlier and not make an effort to clean up. Now she left him. He hit the ground with his fist.

A few minutes later, much to his surprise Yona came running back to him. In her hands were large leaves. She again knelt before him again and took a stem in her hands and was waving it by his face. She was quick to think about cooling him down, and the best resource was a thick leaf. He could faintly feel a breeze from the leaf's movement.

After a few minutes, fatigue was evident in Yona's arm movements. She was visibly frustrated. She set the leaf down.

"Jae-ha, forgive me!"

He wondered why she said that, since she was clearly trying her best. He understood why, in the next seconds, when her hands reached up to the clasps of his clothes and began to undo them. Her hands were shaking and was biting her lip. Once the clasps were removed, she began to undress him, lowering the robe from his shoulders and down his torso, as well as untied the undershirt and removed it too.

"Is that better?" She reached again for the large leaf and began fanning him again. His chest was visibly wet with sweat.

Truth be told, not really. He felt like his blood was boiling and the cold sweats would not stop. He shivered. But he was surprised how quickly Yona acted under these circumstances. How she did not seem embarrassed to undress him.

She was aggressively moving the leaf back and forth, but it was very tiring. Her arms were very weak now and she was frustrated. Jae-ha did not seem to have much relief. She dropped the leaf and sat down on the blanket, which she had spread out next to him. Her hands met her face as she sobbed.

"I don't know what to do!" She yelled. She felt weak and hopeless.

If only she knew what each of the packed medicines were for. Would senjuso help? What about the collection of leaves? Should she even risk using any of the medicine – what if it did not work? Seeing Jae-ha suffering like this only broke her heart and Yona wished she knew what to do.

"Princess!"

Her head shot up. Did she just hear Hak's voice? Was she going insane?

"Princess! Jae-ha!" That sounded like Kija. Wait...what?

She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Standing up, she took a few steps to their right. Coming through the trees came Hak and Kija, running towards them.

"Hak!" Yona screamed as she continued to cry. She started to run towards him. They met with a hard embrace.

"Princess! Thank goodness!" he breathlessly called out. He didn't want to let her go. He was far too long away from her that he thought the worst. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Princess!" Kija caught up with them and he too joined in their emotional hug. He couldn't get the words out fast enough between his gasps for breath. "I'm so glad we found you!" Tears were falling down his face.

They stood there together for who knows how long. Suddenly Kija broke free from them.

"Jae-ha! Where is Jae-ha?" He was frantic and looked around. He spotted his Dragon brother against the tree, half-undressed and struggling to breathe. Kija was horrified and ran to him. "Jae-ha! What's wrong? Princess, what's wrong with him?"

Yona was approaching them and knelt down. "I don't know. He was fine when we left to go home and all of a sudden he was weak and sweating and his breathing became heavy. I don't know! I-I tried to cool him off, but it wasn't working. I didn't know what to do…."

She couldn't speak anymore. It was all too much for her seeing Jae-ha suffering.

Kija noticed the sweat on Jae-ha and took the back of his left hand against Jae-ha's forehead. It was very hot to touch.

"We have to get him back to the cart. I'm sure something that Yoon packed would help!"

Kija unbound his Dragon hand and very carefully lifted Jae-ha from the tree. His hand of course could do anything. Even carry a human like a feather.

"Hang on, Jae-ha! We'll get back safely." And he began to run in the direction where they came, towards the cart.

Yona managed to gather the blanket and the bag from the ground while trying to dry her tears.

"Princess, where did you get that dress?"

Hak had noticed by now that Yona was not in her usual clothes. This dress she was wearing was a hanbok and was white and sea green in color. He did well to hide it of course, but he thought she was absolutely gorgeous in this dress.

"Jae-ha bought it for me. My other one was dirty and ripped." She refrained from telling him how badly ripped her other dress really was, and she didn't want Hak to get mad at Jae-ha. She would have to try her best to keep a lot of secrets from the past days from Hak. She knew he would not handle it well…

So Droopy Eyes bought it, huh. What a shock it was to Hak. Somehow he had good taste. He would thank him later. He took Yona in his arms and held her close. "Come on, we have a cart to take us back."

He ran following Kija and Jae-ha.

Hak and Yona soon caught up with the rest of them. There was indeed a cart, a large cart pulled by two horses. In the cart was Zeno and at the front in the rider's seat was Shin-Ah.

"Little Miss! You're safe!" Zeno called out and was waving when Hak and Yona appeared in their view.

When Hak was near the cart, he let Yona down and she stand up. The back of the cart was open. "How did you get a cart with horses?"

"When one is desperate, he gets a cart." Kija proudly concluded. Somehow Yona knew that the other Dragons and Hak were not the nicest negotiators under these circumstances. It must have been scary for the person they asked, no, demanded to use the cart. She chuckled.

Shin-Ah jumped off the seat and selflessly hugged Yona. This was the first time he openly showed affection to her in this way. Yona was surprised by his actions, but she felt safe in his embrace. She returned his hug.

"Yona. You're safe. I'm happy." he softly stated, loud enough so she could hear him.

She parted from him, a smile on her face. She looked up at him and noticed a single tear that peeked past his mask. She did not expect Shin-Ah to be this worried about her. But that was expected of the Dragons. She took her finger and wiped away his tear.

Ao poked around his shoulder and squeaked loudly. Yona giggled again when Ao moved to her arm and up her shoulder, snuggling against her face. "Ao, I'm okay! Don't worry!"

Kija meanwhile was getting into the back of the cart and as careful as he could he set Jae-ha down.

"Who has the bag of Yoon's medicine?"

"Zeno has it!" He took the bag from behind his back and handed it to Kija. "There's a lot in there, I didn't think the genius kid would pack so much. I don't know what is all there."

"Yona, would you come up here, please?" Kija turned toward Yona on the ground. With Hak's help, she managed to get into the cart. Careful not to ruin her silk dress on the cart, she took the blanket out again and spread it out against the floor and side of the cart and she sat down.

Kija situated Jae-ha's head on Yona's lap.

"Here, it might be a bumpy ride. If you can manage, please help him stay comfortable."

Her face was beginning to get hot again, but she had no choice but to help him as much as possible. She nodded.

Hak closed the back of the cart and hoisted himself to the seat next to Shin-Ah. With a swift movement of the reins, they began to move forward, towards the long journey home.

* * *

So Yona was able to help Jae-ha, too. When I was writing this story, I did not expect to get this far, and the story just kept evolving. I figured I could use the meaning of the title to its full potential. So, they save each other, one way or another.

The ending is coming soon - only two chapters left in this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Please like and fav!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

I return again with another chapter. The final chapter will be the next one. There is a spoiler in this chapter if you have not read the manga. I will not point it out here. I myself admit that I have not read the manga in full, I have just watched the anime. So I'm one to talk...but it's okay.

Once again - I do not own Yona of the Dawn characters.

* * *

Darkness had fallen, and the group was moving steadily through Kouka Kingdom. A small candle lamp was in the back of the cart between Zeno and Kija. Since their departure, Hak had remembered the medicines that Yoon prepared, and they were thankfully using the right ones on Jae-ha, for he finally stopped sweating and he was resting. His head was still lying on Yona's lap.

Shin-Ah was willing to stay up through the night to guide Hak through the darkness. But Hak advised him to stay up as long as he could. Rounds could be made as needed, and they all needed sleep. Zeno and Kija were already in dreamland in the cart and Hak assumed Yona was also.

He handed the reins to Shin-Ah who nodded, taking his cue to drive the horses for awhile. Hak stretched in the seat and yawned. He looked back to see how Yona was doing, hoping she was sleeping.

Much to his surprise, she wasn't. She was awake, and looking around in the darkness. He was going to speak up and ask why she was still awake, but she then looked down at Jae-ha. Her hand reached his face, moving his hair from his eyes and lightly stroking his cheek. There was sadness in her expression.

This came as a surprise to Hak. Had she ever acted this way with Jae-ha before? Certainly not when he was around them. In fact, Yona never acted this way towards the other Dragons. Except maybe Shin-Ah, whose interpersonal skills had been greatly lacking due to his seclusion and abandonment of his village.

Jae-ha was a pervert, a womanizer. He was different.

Could something have happened between them while he rescued her?

It could have been a possibility, right? They were gone for so long. And Jae-ha alone with a young, beautiful girl like Yona, something easily _could_ have happened. He shook his head. Hak tried not to let his emotions get the best of him now. They were all tired and it was in the middle of the night. It wasn't worth it getting all worked up now. What matters is that the Princess was safe and they were bringing her home.

He turned around and tried to relax and get a few moments of sleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night Shin-Ah was able to rest and Hak took a hold of the reins again. Gradually the sky became lighter and Hak had less fear of hitting anything in their path or encountering any strangers on the side of the trail. The morning came and the gang was still traveling. The sun began to peak over the trees. They did not want to waste time, so their breaks to get out and stretch were short.

Yona did not want to leave Jae-ha's side. Although her legs were getting numb and were hurting from being in the same position for so long, she refused to move. Jae-ha had been sleeping peacefully and she did not want to disturb him.

It took a lot of convincing, but finally Kija was able to take her place for a few minutes while she got off the cart and stretched her legs. It felt really good to move and get the blood flowing to her legs once again.

Hak kept a good close eye on Yona. She would not venture too far this time. If she needed to relieve herself, that's a different story. He just advised her to try to stay close by. Yona smiled and respected his words. After she finished her business, she and Hak were walking around to see if they could find some berries or any additional leaves or flowers for Yoon to use for medicine.

Yona seemed normal to him. Maybe he was overthinking things too much. But at this point, anything was possible. He thought maybe this would be a good time to ask Yona if anything happened between the two of them.

He walked over to her, who was stretching by a small pond where they stopped.

"Princess, I need to ask you something." He would be straight with her - no games.

"Hmm? Yes, Hak?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I will just be to the point. Did anything happen between you and Jae-ha while he rescued you?"

She froze. She feared that he would ask her if anything had happened, and here he did. There was no way she could say that they bathed together or were close to each other when they were sleeping. Hak would be furious. She had to act quick.

"No, nothing happened. Why do you ask?" Her expression looked pretty blank. Hak raised an eyebrow.

"You're a terrible liar, princess."

He glared at her. He knew she couldn't lie that well. He has known her for so long that her lies never worked.

He was seeing through her initial lie. She forced out a somewhat normal laugh.

"No, it's true. Nothing happened. Jae-ha found me; he offered me the food and medicine that Yoon packed. He gave me the blanket, which I used when I slept that night. The next morning I freshened up and he bought me this new dress. And we left."

Which wasn't a lie, it all happened. But still…she left some details out. She looked straight into his eyes when she told him.

Hak raised an eyebrow again. Her story seemed too perfect. Something had to have happened.

He was going to continue with the questions, but he looked past Yona to see Shin-Ah emerging from the bushes. He nodded to Hak. They were ready to leave. Now was not the time to question her further. The gang had to get going. Hak sighed.

"Okay, no problem. Well, it looks like we're going. I'll help you get back into the cart." He started walking to Shin-Ah who would lead them back to the cart.

Yona was dumbstruck. That was it? He believed her? Or didn't he? Yona was so confused. She couldn't tell Hak's reactions. Hopefully she was convincing enough…but how long would she have to keep doing this?

She followed him and Shin-Ah back to the cart.

* * *

Yona returned to her seated position with Jae-ha's head on her lap. Shin-Ah and Hak were trying to make it possible to keep to a path that did not make the cart jerk too much. That's the last thing they needed – everyone getting sick from motion sickness.

The sun was still high in the sky. But hadn't it been that way a few hours ago? She was unsure how far they had left before they would be at Ik-Soo's house. The journey would have been certainly faster with Jae-ha's leg. _Jae-ha_…

Yona looked down at his sleeping face again. She was happy that he had been relaxed. How he could for so long, she didn't know. She was getting anxious, though, for him to wake up. Her hand went to his cheek again and caressed it.

She stared at Hak's back that faced her and remembered his burning question from earlier. She would somehow have to get better at telling lies. Even if that wasn't the right thing to do. But in these circumstances…

"Yo...na...dear."

She looked down at Jae-ha. His eyes were slowly blinking.

"Jae-ha!" She couldn't keep her excitement. He was finally awake!

Her calling prompted the other Dragons to look towards them, happy that their Brother was awake. There was great joy in the cart.

"Green Dragon! You're okay!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kija was once again close to tears.

Jae-ha was trying to blink and focus his eyes, for the sun was still ahead and far too bright. That was until Yona situated herself to allow her shadow to hide the sun instead.

"Where are we?" Jae-ha tried to move, for he felt very stiff, but Yona lightly touched him and prompted him to not move at this moment.

"We're a half day journey until we reach home. You've been out for a long time, Droopy Eyes." Hak briefly turned around as he was at the reins. "It's about time you woke up. We were worried about you."

Jae-ha smirked. _We_? Including him? That was unusual.

"We didn't know what was wrong! We worried so much." Kija was lightly patting Jae-ha's hand to assure him that everything was okay.

"No, White Dragon. I know why the Green Dragon was so sickly."

Zeno's quiet remark was heard by Hak, who promptly stopped the cart from moving. Everyone turned to Zeno with confused expressions. The birds chirping were the only noises for a few seconds.

"What do you mean you know why Jae-ha has been so sick?" Yona's shocked voice finally spoke up.

Zeno, whose head was slouched downward at his folded hands, now looked up at her. His expression was very serious.

"Hiryuu Castle is the source of our energy. The Dragon's energy. The castle was a safe haven for King Hiryuu and his guardians, the Original Dragons. When we are around it, there is a feeling of peace and protection. Green Dragon was away from Kouka Kingdom and the Castle for too long, his body was just growing really weak. If the three of us were away for the same amount of time, we would experience the same."

Blank stares encircled the gang. Ao, seated on Shin-Ah's shoulder, even had a tilted head. Was all this really true?

Zeno suddenly threw his arms up and smiled brightly. "But thankfully we are close to home, so we are fine!"

Blank stares still were facing him.

Kija was a bit frustrated figuring this out now. "And you did not tell us all this before because….? This is important information!" His face grew hot from anger and quite possibly steam was shooting from his ears. Really, Zeno?!

"Zeno had no reason to explain this before, so yeah." he added, still with a big smile.

A trail of sighs now echoed throughout the cart. Oh well.

"Did you hear that, Jae-ha? You were just too far from Hiryuu Castle for too long. You should be feeling better in no time, then!" Yona smiled as she looked down at him. He nodded slowly.

"How do you feel?"

"Better." He reached for her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "A little better."

She smiled again and returned the squeeze happily.

Later that day, Yona helped Jae-ha sit up in the cart. He did have another bout of dizziness, but after a few minutes it subsided. He was given a bit of food and drink and he no longer was sweating. It appeared what Zeno said was true - the closer the Dragons were to Hiryuu Castle, the stronger they were.

It felt like forever, but finally the views around them became very familiar. The gang had returned to Ik-Soo's home.

Hak and Kija went to return the cart and horse to town while the others began walking to the house. Shin-Ah and Yona were able to help Jae-ha stand up and once he was used to his legs, Shin-Ah was there to let Jae-ha lean on him for support.

"Yona!" Yoon's voice almost echoed through the valley when he finally saw her and the gang return. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Idiot! Don't let this happen again, okay? I was really worried about you!" The boy genius was trying to be tough, but his emotions got the best of him. Yona returned the hug and smiled.

"Yoon, it's okay, I'm fine! Really! You're...hugging too tight…"

"You're really back! Oh, I'm so happy!"

Yoon backed away from her. She looked towards the house and Ik-Soo emerged from within. He walked over to Yona and Yoon and placed both of her hands in his. Tears were streaming down his face. "I've prayed so much that you would be safe. Thank goodness that you are!"

"Thank you, Ik-Soo! I'm fine. But Jae-ha is the one who is actually recovering, not me. He has been through a lot." She pointed in his direction, where Shin-Ah was helping him sit down by the fire pit. Both Ik-Soo and Yoon changed direction and looked at Jae-ha.

"What happened to you?"

"Ha. What a heartfelt concern, Yoon. Well, if you must know, I traveled for a long time and I had to battle not just bad weather, but the rest of the soldiers from the group that the pathetic prisoner was from. Then, coming back, I was weak and dizzy and thankfully the rest of them found us. Imagine what could have happened if this gorgeous person was a goner!" He pointed to himself and smiled a toothy grin.

"I'd say you're back to your normal self, then." Yoon frowned.

"But, we also learned from Zeno that the Dragons' energy drains when they are too far from Hiryuu Castle and Kouka Kingdom. Which, he was." Yona added the rest of the details to Yoon. "The fatigue and sweating he experienced is what would have happened to the other three if they had strayed for too long." She smiled at Jae-ha. "So yes, it was great that Hak and the others found us before anymore of them suffered, too." Jae-ha smiled back at her.

"Well, once Hak and Kija get back, how about we celebrate your return?" Yoon was of course happy that both of them returned safely. They probably needed a good freshening up and a decent meal.

"Yay, cook something spectacular and tasty, Yoon! We're hungry!" Zeno was excited once again for a huge meal cooked by Yoon.

"The celebration isn't for you! Geez!"

* * *

I feel that some parts of this chapter are written in a weird way. I apologize for that. But as I said above, the next chapter is the last one. It has been a pleasure sharing this story with you all and I hope to continue writing other stories. Rate, review, and favorite if you like it!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Finally it is here, the last chapter of Save Me, Save You. Thank you for making it this far and sticking with the story. My hope is that it is a likable story, even when I know my writing isn't the greatest. The story line was a lot better in my imagination then when I was writing it.

I have thoughts about writing other Yona of the Dawn stories, which I hope to sit down and write soon (I have plenty of time to do it, thanks to the current pandemic. I hope that you, reader, are safe and are doing well. We will make it through this!

Okay, without further ado, here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy! (And again, I do not own Yona of the Dawn characters.)

* * *

Within an hour, Yoon cooked up a wonderful meat hot pot, rice and bread. There was enough for everyone to have two portions. Tonight the gang would really feast well.

Kija was very happy to see Jae-ha eating his food. Although at first he refused to eat, it was Kija who forced food upon the Green Dragon. He managed to eat a small bowl of food with some rice. Whatever portion there was left, Zeno begged Yoon to eat the rest of it, which led the beautiful genius to raise his voice in protest. Soon everyone was laughing, even Hak.

As for Yona, before dinner she changed out of her elaborate hanbok dress for one of her usual dresses. She was careful to pack away the very nice one away and told Ik-Soo to keep it in a careful spot, to which he agreed to do. When Hak and Kija were in town to return the cart and horses, Hak also bought a pair of new shoes for Yona, who up until this time was barefoot.

After the meal, Yona and Shin-Ah helped Yoon clean up the hot pot, bowls, and spoons, while Hak, Kija, Zeno, and Jae-ha sat and enjoyed a jar of sake. Shin-Ah initially refused, but since Yona and his Dragon brother returned and were safe, he gave in to Hak's suggestions to partake in a drink.

Once all the dishes were clean and packed away, Yoon turned to Yona, trying to hide a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Umm, Yona…."

"Yes?" She tilted her head. He had her attention now. His eyes shifted to the floor.

"We all have to keep a good sharp eye on you from now on, you know? We can't let this happen again! You had us all worried!" It was as if tiny puffs of steam were coming from his ears. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

Yona blushed slightly, startled by his sudden outburst and put her hands up in assurance. "You don't have to worry! I'm already trying to be stronger! I need to get a new bow and arrows, but I can work on protecti-"

"That just means _I_ have to get stronger too, you know! I'm already doing my best…" Yoon turned to the other tough boy can also be innocent. Yoon was such a good guy, even if it was hard for him to show it. Yona smiled.

"We'll work hard together, okay?" Yona reached out and grabbed his hands, encompassing them in hers. She now started to laugh, causing Yoon to strike up an attitude.

"I'm serious!"

Outside by the fire, the slightly drunk bunch was wondering why there was so much noise in Ik-Soo's house. They looked at each other and began to laugh, too.

Oh, how they all missed this noisiness!

* * *

No one knew what time it was. Ik-Soo and Yoon had been sleeping for a few hours now, followed by Shin-Ah, who can't handle alcohol too well. Zeno was long passed out, as well, and Kija was barely awake as he staggered to the house to sleep.

Hak was finishing one last drink, when in the distance he heard beautiful music. Even though he was under the influence of alcohol, he knew it was Jae-ha playing his erhu. If he was alone, maybe he could talk to him.

Looking around, he noticed that Yona was in the house, sleeping. He quietly walked into the house and went by her bed; sure enough he saw her curled up in a blanket with steady breathing patterns. A small smile came across his lips. He knew that with five other people in the house, three of them Dragons, she would be safe.

Hak left the house and followed the somber music. He was led through the trees to the waterfall and the cliffside, where Jae-ha was illuminated in the moonlight, playing his instrument.

"Hey, Droopy Eyes."

Jae-ha stopped playing. "Are you here to stop me from playing? I'm assuming everyone else is sleeping." He set the instrument beside him.

"Just about." He sat next to Jae-ha. "Everyone besides you and me, that is."

"You didn't answer my question, though. Are you here to stop me from playing?"

Hak shook his head. "No, not this time."

Both of them were staring out at the waterfall, lost in the patterns made from the moonlight. Silence lasted what seemed like forever.

"Thank you for saving the Princess," he finally admitted. He hated to admit it, but he had immense gratitude for the pervert saving his Princess when he couldn't. If she had been injured, or worse...he would never forgive himself, and would have greatly disobeyed King Il. He bowed slightly.

Jae-ha was equally surprised that Hak would even thank him for saving Yona. A bow certainly was not necessary. But, since this was a rare sighting with Hak, he returned the bow.

"You're welcome. I would always do it in a heartbeat. It's a Dragon's duty to serve their master."

Hak looked Jae-ha straight in the eyes, his piercing eyes reaching Jae-ha's soul. "Tell me the truth; nothing happened between you two while you were away, right?"

_Shit. He knows something_. Jae-ha's eye twitched.

"What do you mean?" He held his arms up. "I left here; I found the pathetic group of would-be soldiers and punished them accordingly. I found Yona and gave her the bag with the blanket and Yoon's medicine, she fell asleep. While she was, I went to buy a new dress in the nearest town. She fell in mud and her dress was dirty. When she woke up, she took a bath, dressed and ate, and we left. Then of course, I fell ill-"

"She took a bath? She told me she freshened up. Taking a bath isn't 'freshening up'." Hak raised a red flag.

"Well I _did_ say she was muddy. It only was the obvious thing to do. Can't be muddy and wear a new dress, Hak." _Why is he doing this_?

"You obviously peeked at her, you pervert." His eyes were still piercing. He inched towards Jae-ha. Hak wasn't stupid. He knew Jae-ha's behavior. Obviously he would have taken a peek at Yona when she was most vulnerable.

Jae-ha, however, stood his ground proudly.

"Wrong, Dark Dragon. I stood guard. Who knows if anyone was around us when she took a bath. I took it upon myself to make sure she could take a bath in peace. I even bought soap, too, while I was in town. She hid behind some rocks and trees. Trust me, I wasn't nosy." Now Hak was just pissing him off.

Now all up in his face, Hak wasn't backing down. His frown became a menacing scowl.

"Oh, but you're a pervert. You go to brothels in the middle of the day. Of course you would have a perfect chance to take a peek at the Princess since it was just you two." A shitty grin was on his face, determined to get Jae-ha to spill the truth.

"I can be a gentleman if duty calls. And this time was certainly important. I didn't look at her once." Jae-ha now had a cold stare at Hak. "It's the Dragon's duty to protect his master at _all_ costs. Even while bathing. Besides, she is sixteen years old. She's still developing."

Hak jumped back at the last statement.

"Still developing? You _did_ see her as she was bathing!"

"A sixteen year old is not an adult yet, Hak. It's common sense that she is still developing. She's still a kid."

If looks could kill, Jae-ha would be dead.

"I can respect someone's space. And if a young lady needs her space, I let her have it. Simple." His arms were crossed upon his chest.

Hopefully his expressions didn't make it obvious that he had very much struggled to not only stare upon her womanly features, but had also struggled not to touch her and let his emotions get the best of him.

Hak scowled at him, trying to read Jae-ha's expressions and read in between the lines of his words.

"We can keep this going all night, if you want," the Green Dragon taunted. At the rate they were going, they really could argue all night. And not get anywhere but at each other's throats.

Hak let out a big sigh. He was defeated.

"Alright, if it is what you say, I believe you." He stood up. "Only this once! Next time I won't be so easy on you."

Jae-ha scoffed. "You call that being easy?"

Hak began to walk away from him, when just before he reached the trees, he turned back.

"My life is a bit easier knowing that there's a lot more people wanting to protect the Princess. That doesn't mean I can rest too easily. But I can at least rely on others to help me out." He turned and walked toward Ik-Soo's house. After all this drama, another drink or two was needed for sure.

Jae-ha sighed. He wondered why Hak gave up so easily. That wasn't what he normally would have done. But he wasn't about to worry about that now. He grabbed his erhu, closed his eyes and began playing again, the beautiful melodies flowing through the air.

"You can come out whenever, you know. I know you're there."

He didn't move, but he had sensed Yona's presence behind him for the past few minutes and called out to her.

She puffed her cheeks and came from behind a tree. "Geez, sometimes I wish you all could not sense me." She walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Well that would be a problem, now, wouldn't it? If I couldn't sense your presence, then _maybe_ you would still be in that cave in Kai Empire." He smirked and glared at her.

A smirk also crept on her face. "You have a point."

He continued to play sweet music. Yona was mesmerized with the sound, a song that was sad, but also almost full of life. Almost like a lullaby. Little did she know that the song he was playing was meant for her. For the next few minutes the beautiful melodies filled the air. When he was finished, he set his erhu aside. Staring off at the waterfall, he patted the ground next to him, signaling for Yona to sit down. She took the hint and quietly sat beside him.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

She froze and couldn't look at one spot. "Umm...well...maybe the last few minutes…."

Jae-ha smiled and chuckled.

"What are we going to do? He almost saw through me."

Yona wasn't sure what to do. She knew Hak more than anyone. He could pick up hints like it was nothing. He was smart, very smart. And cunning. And very scary when he knew he was right…a shiver went down her spine when she recalled some of his expressions from past conversations. A dark dragon, indeed.

"I don't know...he already asked me about it and I did my best to not show too much emotion. I don't think I did well, since he asked you." Yona sighed.

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to worry about it, Yona dear. I will handle it."

Some sort of a tingling sensation came to his fingers when he touched her shoulder. It caught him off guard and he quickly removed his hand and faced away from her.

"Jae-ha?" Yona tilted her head, a little confused with his actions.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, now it's my turn. I did not expect to fall ill when we were returning home. If only Zeno had told us sooner that being away from Hiryuu Castle would drain our energy. But, then again you would not have been able to rest and we would be traveling in the rain and things could have turned out completely different…"

Now he was just babbling. She was just looking at him as he talked.

"What I'm trying to say is…thank you. For also saving me back there. I know you probably don't think that you did, but, well, you _did_. Even under pressure, you used your strength to move me to a tree. And you were quick to think of trying to cool me off. And you even decided on your own to strip me in your panic." He grinned at the thought of Yona removing his clothes. Obviously meant to tease her.

Which it worked. She blushed and looked away from him, nervously playing with her hair. "Jae-ha…."

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Really…." He looked up towards the sky and the moon shining brightly upon them. "I might have been out of it. But I heard your screams. Heard you crying, not knowing what to do." His voice lowered, almost to a whisper. "It nearly killed me just knowing you were suffering for my sake. If only you did not have to go through that."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow, his low voice was enough that it felt like butterflies were flying around in her stomach. The feeling was very strange.

"But it was very brave of you. I'm grateful for your help." He turned to her and smiled. "Looks like we both saved each other this time, huh?"

Yona was at a loss for words. The moon was shining down on them both, but looking up at Jae-ha, she saw a different person. She couldn't figure out why, but with the light of the moon, his gorgeous smile, his manly figure…he was just _different_, somehow this time. A breeze picked up and his hair lightly moved with it. The butterflies returned as a blush was once again coming to her cheeks.

"Yona dear?"

Reality came back to her. What exactly happened?

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. We did save each other." She laughed nervously. "I'm really glad you're doing okay, Jae-ha." She was playing with her hair again, moving stray locks around her fingers.

Something was wrong. Reflecting the moonlight on her face, he thought he saw her face red. Maybe he was imagining it. But, either way, she looked gorgeous, but innocent. His heart raced.

"Yona."

She turned towards his voice, only to be inches from his face. A light gasp escaped her mouth. His eyes were meeting hers, piercing, but soft. His expression serious. She could feel his warm breath lightly on her cheeks. She was frozen. What was happening? It couldn't be, could it? He ever so slowly moved towards her. Her eyes then seemed to trail down to his lips. In a second her eyes returned to his. Wait a minute…was he really going to kiss her?

She could feel her face continuing to heat up. She shut her eyes tight. This would be her first kiss…

"You should be sleeping. The Dark Dragon might notice you aren't in bed." His whispers lightly reached her ears. Her eyes shot open.

Jae-ha was now turned away, looking at the waterfall. She thought he could hear her heartbeat, which was clearly beating out of her chest. That was very close...

"Yes...that's true." She barely made out a whisper.

Slowly, she stood up. Legs were wobbly.

Jae-ha grabbed his erhu and quickly stood up. Still not facing her.

"Don't worry. I will go ahead of you. If that idiot is still up, I will distract him and you can very quietly sneak back into the house. You will have to be swift about it." He turned and faced the trees. "Goodnight, Yona dear." He then started walking towards the camp. Before Yona could say goodnight, he was gone.

_Rest easy, heart_.

Her hand went to her chest in an effort to slow her breathing and her heart. That was probably the first time Jae-ha was that close to her face. Not that she could ever recall, anyway. Was he going to kiss her? Her first kiss could have very well been taken by Jae-ha. But why? Why would he even try to kiss her?

A hand went to her face. She wasn't sick, but she now had a fever. Her face was very hot. What was wrong with her? Did the past few days' events really affect her this much? Maybe it would be hard to face Jae-ha again. Hopefully not. But things were surely different now. Even if she wasn't completely sure why.

She shook her head. She had to make it back to the house. She brushed off her dress and sprinted towards the forest.

Halfway back to camp, Jae-ha, with a stern look and his hair hiding his eyes, fought hard not to kick himself in the ass. That was too close. This wasn't good. His free hand became a fist. He couldn't believe he was close to kissing her. _Yona_. His "master".

Things would definitely be more difficult for him from now on. This cannot happen again. He had to hide his emotions from Hak, as well as the Princess. So far, neither were working very well.

Ahead of him, Hak was sitting around a very dim fire, evident that the alcohol was getting the best of him. He would deny it later, but it wouldn't be too hard to get his attention now.

And it worked. Jae-ha tried to pick a petty fight with him, over something stupid. Hak under the influence did not face the house, so it would be no problem for Yona to slip back into the house undetected by him.

Jae-ha could see Yona's movement in the darkness. She slipped past them and toward the house. Before she entered, she looked back and for a second met Jae-ha's gaze. He could tell in the darkness that she was smiling. He smiled back at her, although not making it obvious to Hak, who was almost ready to collapse.

Yona disappeared into the house. Hopefully she will have a good night's sleep. She was home now, with her friends. No longer in fear, no longer lost. Curling up on her bed, she turned to her side, away from the doorway.

She was stronger now. She could tell. Her archery had been improving, but now she could do more. A lot more. She was capable of saving another person; she wasn't totally dependable on others. Maybe she could wholeheartedly depend on the Dragons, her friends, to support her. Maybe, somehow, she could depend more on Jae-ha. She smiled as she closed her eyes.

Maybe these new feelings weren't so bad after all.

* * *

First of all, please do not hate me.

I know if you made it this far that you at least expected a kiss between them. I thought about writing it in this story. But then I thought for a moment. I set this story in a particular time in the manga. Even if it doesn't really follow the manga story line (to my knowledge). I tried to write a story where Jae-ha figures out that he does indeed love Yona instead of just calling it off as the Dragon's blood, and I tried to write that Yona was still oblivious to her love for Hak, while also experiencing little moments with Jae-ha. I really didn't want to have them end up together at the end. I'm sorry if you are upset with my decision. But I hope you understand.

This story was my first major writing project on this site. While I know it is far from perfect (and I don't expect my works to be perfect - more like _progress), _I am very happy that I have completed a story like this. I hope to eventually grow with my writing style and get better.

Also, I have additional Yona of the Dawn idea stories that are yet to be written. If you liked this story, please look out for other potential stories from me in the future. (Spoiler alert - one story is already written and will be here soon!).

Thank you for staying this far! Until the next story ~ K.


	9. Authors Note

Hello readers.

Thank you for stumbling across this story and sticking with it until the end. I am not much of a writer but my imagination runs wild.

I would like to take a few minutes to lay out some thoughts.

First, if you made it to this note, thank you for reading this story until the end. This is my first multi-chapter story on this site. Recently, I added the last chapter. I added at the end of the last chapter that I know readers would be expecting a kiss at the end. It's a Yona/Jae-ha story, why not? I know some of you must be deeply disappointed. But at least hear me out a bit.

I have not been writing for that long. My first story here was from 2007, and when I read back on that a few months ago….what a disaster. I was in middle school at the time. As I went through high school and college, I could tell my writing gradually improved, in an academic sense. But I had no free time to actually sit and write down stories that I had in my head.

I found out the hard way that I cannot write intimate stories that well. Believe me, I have tried a few times. I lack in a lot of things. Even though this story is M, I went back and forth as to whether it would be T rating or M rating. I went with M rating, due to the sexual content and all that jazz.

I did, originally, go back and forth of including a lemon scene in this story. But I was honestly worried that it would be so terrible that I scraped the idea. I have, though, thought of writing it as an alternative story and publish it here. If you, reader, are seeing this and wish to read it, please let me know. I have enough free time I can probably take time to write it.

Second, I did not write this story to end as a Yona/Hak story. And it isn't. She doesn't end up with him at the end. My story is simply imaginatively set in the manga during a specific time, and I tried to as best as possible to indicate that there could be more to Yona and Jae-ha's furthering relationship at the end. It's an open-end story. Meaning I can write sequels to it. I very well could, if people like the story that much.

I said, too, I have other ideas for Yona of the Dawn stories. And probably more will come to me, since all of us are more or less staying at home. I did just put up a story today (March 30th), a one shot Yona/Jae-ha story that I'm sure you will enjoy. I wrote it while I was also writing this one.

I hope my words are clear. I know people have been upset. But as my story has shown, Jae-ha has figured out he loves Yona. But Yona is at the age where things can be confusing and I hope I hinted well enough that there were sparks for her too. Sparks can become a fire.

Thank you for reading this story and hearing me out. ~ K.


End file.
